Weihnachten bei den Dursleys
by iesca
Summary: Voldemort ist besiegt und eigentlich könnte Harry jetzt sein Leben geniessen. Doch dann eröffnet ihm Minerva, dass er die Weihnachtsferien bei seiner Tante und seinem Cousin verbringen soll und dann taucht auch noch Draco Malfoy auf.
1. Teil I

**Teil I**

Eigentlich war das Schuljahr bis jetzt gar nicht so schlecht gewesen, überlegte Harry, als er langsam die Treppen zum Büro der Schulleiterin hinaufstieg. Noch immer hatte er sich noch nicht ganz daran gewöhnt beim Betreten nicht die vielen glänzenden Kleinigkeiten zu sehen, die Dumbledore einst gehört hatten, sondern die lange Bücherwand, die sich nun hinter dem Schreibtisch erstreckte.

Nachdem er Voldemort endlich besiegt hatte, hatte er den Sommer abgeschieden von der Presse und den ganzen Leuten, die ihn als Held feierten, im Fuchsbau verbracht und überlegt, was er nun mit seinem Leben anfangen wollte. Sein ganzes Dasein war auf den letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort ausgerichtet gewesen, darauf, die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen und für einen Gedanken, was sein könnte, wenn er sein Schicksal erfüllt hatte, dafür war keine Zeit gewesen. Ins Trainingsprogramm für angehende Auroren hatte er nicht direkt einsteigen wollen, obwohl ihm Kingsley es angeboten hatte. Aber irgendwie fühlte es sich falsch an, nur weil er Harry Potter war und Voldemort besiegt hatte, ohne Abschluss seine Ausbildung als Auror zu beginnen.

In diesen irgendwie luftleeren Raum war McGonagalls Brief mit dem Angebot an alle ehemaligen Siebtklässler, das siebte Jahr in Hogwarts nachzuholen und einen richtigen Abschluss zu machen, gerade recht gekommen. Als dann auch noch Ron und Hermine einstimmig erklärten, ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts nachholen zu wollen, hatte Harry nicht mehr gezögert und McGonagall geschrieben, dass er mit Freude seinen Abschluss nachholen würde.

Dann war da noch die Sache mit Ginny gewesen. Nach dem Sieg, nachdem ein paar Tage vergangen gewesen waren, hatten sie es versucht. Harry hatte sich wirklich bemüht, wieder dort anzuknüpfen, wo sie nach Dumbledores Beerdigung aufgehört hatten, aber irgendwie war es nicht gegangen. In Ginnys Nähe hatte er sich seltsam befangen gefühlt. Der einfache Umgang, den sie vorher gehabt hatten, war verloren gewesen und er hatte auch gespürt, dass Ginny sich nicht wirklich wohl gefühlt hatte. Nach dem völlig verunglückten Versuch, ihre Beziehung zu vertiefen und über harmlose Küsse hinaus zu gehen, hatten sie es endlich geschafft sich auszusprechen. Es war ein langes Gespräch gewesen, anstrengend, schmerzhaft in gewissen Punkten, aber notwendig. Ginny hatte ihm nach langem Zögern gestanden, dass sie eigentlich mehr für Neville empfand, aber sich verpflichtet gefühlt hatte, da er ja so lange auf sie gewartet hatte und sie das ja so vereinbart hatten, ihre Gefühle für Neville hinten an zu stellen, während Harry, auch wenn es Ron niemals so gesagt hatte, sich vor allem auch nach Freds Tod verpflichtet gefühlt hatte, seine Beziehung zu Ginny wieder aufzunehmen, obwohl sie in der Zwischenzeit mehr zu einer Schwester für ihn geworden war. Danach hatte sich ihr Verhältnis deutlich entspannt und als dann noch Neville zu Besuch gekommen war und ihm Ginny nach einem kleinen Seitenblick auf Harry um den Hals gefallen war, hatten sich auch die letzten Spannungen zwischen ihnen aufgelöst.

Harry hatte sich darauf gefreut, nach Hogwarts zurückzugehen. Sein einziges wahres Zuhause. Obwohl den ganzen Sommer über am Schloss gearbeitet worden war, waren überall noch deutlich die Spuren der Kämpfe zu sehen und mehrere Flügel waren vollständig geschlossen, da es zu gefährlich war, sich dort aufzuhalten. Dennoch hatte es sich für Harry wie ein Nachhausekommen angefühlt, als er das Eingangstor durchschritten hatte. Zu seiner grossen Überraschung hatte auch Draco Malfoy das Angebot der neuen Direktorin genutzt und war zurückgekehrt. Steif und ein wenig blass sass er etwas abseits seiner Schulkameraden und starrte auf seinen Teller. Natürlich hatte Harry gewusst, dass die Familie Malfoy in den Prozessen freigesprochen worden war, hatte er doch selber mit seiner Aussage, dass Narzissa ihm das Leben gerettet und Draco auf dem Astronomieturm den Zauberstab hatte sinken lassen, zu einem grossen Teil dazu beigetragen. Allerdings hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Malfoy nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde.

Harry war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie er Malfoy angestarrt hatte, bis dieser den Kopf hob und ihn ansah. Einfach nur ansah. Ruhig, fragend und vielleicht ein wenig unsicher. Es war Harry, der zuerst den Blick gesenkt hatte. Anfangs hatte er noch befürchtet, dass ihre ewigen Streitereien weitergehen würden, aber Malfoy hatte sich sehr zurückgehalten und sich einfach auf den Unterricht und die Prüfungen konzentriert. Ein paar Mal hatte Harry zwar mitbekommen, wie andere Mitschüler über ihn hergezogen hatten, ihn Nachwuchstodesser genannt und über seinen Vater gespottet hatten, aber Malfoy hatte dann immer den Blick gesenkt und war einfach weiter den Korridor entlang gegangen und irgendwann hatte der Spott aufgehört. Trotzdem hatte Harry nicht aufhören können, Malfoy zu beobachten. Zu beobachten, wie er mit dem Ende der Feder über seine Lippen strich, wenn er in der Bibliothek konzentriert an einem Aufsatz schrieb, wie sich das Licht in seinem Haar brach oder wie sich seine Wangen röteten, wenn er auf seinem Besen dem Goldenen Schnatz hinterher jagte und vergass, dass er beobachtet wurde. Nur dann hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass sich die verspannten Züge etwas lösten, die Wachsamkeit etwas nachliess und sich so etwas wie Zufriedenheit auf dem blassen Gesicht abzeichnete.

Dann waren da die langen Gespräche gewesen, die er abends im Direktorenzimmer mit den Portraits von Dumbledore und später auch Snape geführt hatte. Gespräche, auf denen McGonagall bestanden hatte und die zunächst für ihn mehr als seltsam gewesen waren. Was sagte man zu einem Portrait, wenn man die Person nach dem eigenen Tod getroffen hatte? Wie unterhielt man sich mit dem Portrait eines Mannes, den man immer gehasst hatte und von dem man hatte erkennen müssen, dass man ihn vollkommen falsch eingeschätzt hatte? Die Gespräche waren anfangs befangen gewesen, unangenehm und von langen Pausen durchzogen, aber mit der Zeit, nach mehreren Wochen und vielen Abenden, die er im Direktorenzimmer verbracht hatte, war es besser geworden, war die Befangenheit gewichen und auch Snape war nicht mehr versucht, sofort die Flucht zu ergreifen, wenn er ihn kommen sah.

Dumbledore war es dann auch gewesen, der ihn darauf angesprochen hatte, dass er Draco Malfoy ja doch immer noch sehr viel Interesse schenken würde und Dumbledore war es auch gewesen, der ihn, so seltsam das auch klingen mochte, mit dem Gedanken vertraut gemacht hatte, dass er vielleicht eher an Männern interessiert sein könnte als an Frauen. Harry hatte seine Zeit gebraucht, um mit dem Gedanken zurechtzukommen, während Dumbledore in seinem Versuch, hilfreich zu sein, von seiner Jugend und seiner Beziehung zu Grindelwald erzählt hatte, immer wieder unterbrochen von Snape, der ihn darauf hinwies, dass nun wirklich niemand die intimen Details ihrer ersten Nacht wissen wollte.

Nach den Gesprächen hatte Harry angefangen, Draco mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Natürlich wäre er nie auf die Idee gekommen, mehr in diese Richtung zu unternehmen, als Draco genau zu beobachten. Manchmal begnügte er sich damit, auf der Karte des Rumtreibers Dracos Punkt zu betrachten, wenn dieser sich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins befand und sich nicht bewegte oder wenn er abends, nach dem Lichter löschen noch im Schloss herumschlich und dabei ganz offensichtlich unter genau solchen Schlafproblemen litt wie Harry. Zwar waren seine Alpträume nicht mehr, wie früher, von Voldemort bestimmt, aber in gewissen Bereichen war es fast noch schlimmer davon zu träumen, wie er hatte zuschauen müssen, wie Fred gestorben und Hermine gefoltert worden war. Bei seinen nächtlichen Streifzügen achtete Harry aber dann doch genau darauf, dass er Draco nicht begegnete und dass er unbemerkt blieb. Denn auch wenn er inzwischen durchaus Dracos Äusseres zu schätzen wusste, so änderte das doch nichts an der Tatsache, dass Draco ein verzogener Feigling war, der sein ganzes Leben immer nur am Rockzipfel seiner Mutter gehangen hatte und hinterhältig und gemein war. Da mochte sein Aussehen noch so attraktiv sein, das Innere, das, worauf es eigentlich ankam, konnte da bei Weitem nicht mithalten und so beschränkte sich Harry auf das heimliche Beobachten und übersah vollkommen, dass auch Draco sich durch seine Erlebnisse und Erfahrungen während Voldemorts Herrschaft verändert hatte und er schon lange nicht mehr der Elfjährige war, der durch das Schloss marschiert war, als ob ihm ganz Hogwarts gehören würde.

Die Tür zum Büro der Direktorin öffnete sich lautlos, als Harry den Treppenabsatz erreicht hatte und wie die letzten Male auch sass McGonagall an dem riesigen Schreibtisch und blätterte in irgendwelchen Dokumenten. Als Harry eintrat, hob sie den Kopf, lächelte ihn an und bedeutete ihm mit einer kleinen Handbewegung doch schon einmal Platz zu nehmen. Nur wenig später schob sie die Pergamente zusammen und legte die Feder in den dafür vorgesehenen Halter. „Nun, Mr. Potter", begann sie, „wie Ihnen sicher bewusst ist, stehen die Weihnachtsferien vor der Tür und wie Sie wohl schon gehört haben, ist es aufgrund der Reparaturarbeiten nicht möglich, dass Sie wie die letzten Jahre die Weihnachtsferien im Schloss verbringen." Harry nickte leicht. Die immer noch andauernden Reparaturarbeiten im Schloss waren immer noch mit ein Grund, warum viele Schüler regelmässig zu spät zum Unterricht kamen, da sie die Treppen noch unberechenbarer gemacht hatten und eingestürzte oder einsturzgefährdete Korridore sie oft zu grossen Umwegen zwangen. Hermine hatte schon so etwas angedeutet, dass sie gehört hatte, dass in diesem Jahr über Weihnachten alle Schüler nach Hause geschickt würden und auch Harry hatte bereits von den Weasleys die Einladung erhalten, die Ferien bei ihnen im Fuchsbau zu verbringen. Er wusste nur noch nicht so recht, ob er das wirklich wollte. Nach dem Tod von Fred und seiner Trennung von Ginny, auch wenn sie immer noch befreundet waren, fühlte es sich einfach falsch an, Weihnachten dort zu verbringen. Allerdings war das Haus am Grimmauldplatz auch keine wirklich attraktive Alternative.

„Ich weiss, dass Sie bereits von den Weasleys eingeladen wurden", fuhr McGonagall fort, „und ich weiss auch, dass ich Sie jetzt, da Sie volljährig sind, nicht zu irgendetwas zwingen kann, aber vor ein paar Tagen erreichte mich ein Brief Ihrer Tante, in dem sie mich gebeten hat, Ihnen auszurichten, dass sie und Ihr Cousin Dudley sich sehr freuen würden, wenn Sie Weihnachten bei ihnen verbringen würden." Harry wollte bereits den Mund aufmachen und protestieren, sagen, dass er Weihnachten auf gar keinen Fall bei seinen Verwandten verbringen wollte, aber Minerva sprach bereits weiter: „Ich weiss, dass das für Sie sehr überraschend kommen muss, da Sie bis jetzt kein besonders gutes Verhältnis zu Ihren Verwandten hatten, aber vielleicht können Sie es als Chance ansehen, Ihre Beziehungen zu verbessern." „Aber Tante Petunia…", gelang es Harry endlich sie zu unterbrechen. McGonagall nickte. „Deine Tante hat mir einen langen Brief geschrieben, in dem sie versucht hat, mir die Situation zu erklären und mich gebeten hat, doch zu versuchen, Sie zu überzeugen."

Das Gespräch hatte noch lange gedauert, aber am Ende hatte Harry, für sich selber vollkommen unverständlich, doch seine Einwilligung gegeben, die Weihnachtsferien bei seinen Verwandten zu verbringen. Ein Punkt, der es ihm leichter gemacht hatte, war wohl auch die Tatsache gewesen, dass Vernon in eine andere Stadt versetzt worden war und aus irgendeinem Grund Weihnachten nicht mit seiner Familie verbringen würde und so kam es, dass Harry am dreiundzwanzigsten Dezember mit Ron und Hermine aus dem Zug stieg und sich noch auf dem Bahnsteig von ihnen verabschiedete. Beide würden die Festtage bei den Weasleys im Fuchsbau verbringen. Hermine fragte ihn noch einmal besorgt, ob es wirklich in Ordnung war, dass er Weihnachten mit seiner Tante und seinem Cousin feiern würde, aber Harry gelang es seltsamerweise, sie einigermassen zu beruhigen, auch wenn er sich selber alles andere als ruhig fühlte. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er beobachten, wie Draco Malfoy von seiner Mutter in Empfang genommen wurde. Narzissa war blass und sehr dünn geworden, seit er sie das letzte Mal in den Sommerferien bei ihrem Prozess gesehen hatte.

Dann durchquerte er die Barriere und stand plötzlich seiner Tante und seinem Cousin gegenüber. Einen Augenblick starrten sie sich einfach an, ohne dass sie so recht wussten, was sie sagen sollten, wie sie sich begrüssen sollten. Es war schliesslich Dudley, der einen Schritt nach vorne machte und Harry seine Hand hinhielt. „Hallo, Harry." Mehr sagte er nicht und doch reichten die wenigen Worte, um das Eis zumindest etwas brechen zu lassen. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln nahm Harry die angebotene Hand. „Hallo, Dudley", und fügte nach kurzem Zögern noch hinzu: „Gut siehst du aus." Und das stimmte tatsächlich. Dudley hatte abgenommen, hatte statt der Fettberge, die er noch vor zwei Jahren mit sich herumgeschleppt hatte, Muskulatur aufgebaut und machte generell einen deutlich fitteren und gesünderen Eindruck. Ein kleines Räuspern ertönte. Harry wandte den Kopf und schaute seiner Tante ins Gesicht. Auf den ersten Blick hatte sie sich kaum verändert. Vielleicht hatte sie ein paar Falten mehr, das war es dann aber schon. „Tante Petunia." Irgendwie wusste Harry nicht wirklich, wie er jetzt mit seiner Tante umgehen sollte. Sie mochte ihn vielleicht eingeladen haben, aber so etwas wie eine enge Beziehung bestand zwischen ihnen nicht und würde wohl auch nicht so bald bestehen. „Willkommen, Harry." Seine Tante zögerte, fügte dann jedoch hinzu: „Danke, dass du die Einladung angenommen hast." Harry starrte an ihrem Gesicht vorbei in den Bahnhof, dann auf seine Hände, sein Gepäck und schliesslich auf den Boden. Was sollte er dazu sagen? Natürlich, sie war seine Tante, aber gleichzeitig hatte er nie eine auch nur annähernd verwandtschaftliche Beziehung zu ihr gehabt. Seine Freunde standen ihm näher, die Weasleys, sogar Draco Malfoy kannte er besser als seine Verwandten.

Dudley griff nach Harrys Koffer und unterbrach mit einem „Lass' uns gehen. Du hast doch sicher Hunger", das Schweigen, bevor es noch unangenehmer werden konnte. Harry konnte nur nicken und folgte dann seiner Tante und seinem Cousin aus dem Bahnhof hinaus auf den Parkplatz, wo Dudley erst sein Gepäck in den Kofferraum verfrachtete und sich dann auf den Fahrersitz setzte. Die Fahrt nach Little Whinging verlief schweigend und Harry begann sich zu fragen, ob das wirklich eine so gute Idee gewesen war, die Einladung seiner Tante anzunehmen.

Schliesslich hatten sie den Ligusterweg erreicht. Geschickt parkte Dudley den grossen Wagen in der Auffahrt und half dann, Harrys Gepäck ins Haus zu tragen. Zu Harrys grossem Erstaunen brachte er es jedoch nicht in sein ehemaliges Zimmer, sondern in das Gästezimmer auf der anderen Seite des Flurs. „Wir dachten, es wäre besser, wenn du dieses Zimmer bekommst", erklärte Petunia leise und Harry meinte so etwas wie Unsicherheit aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhören. „Ich werde dann mal in die Küche gehen. Für das Abendessen habe ich einen Braten vorbereitet. Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung. Ich weiss ja nicht, was du für gewöhnlich an deiner Schule isst." Harry konnte nur nicken. Zu ungewohnt, zu fremd war die ganze Situation.

Mit einem leisen Klicken fiel die Tür hinter seiner Tante ins Schloss. Fassungslos starrte Harry für einen Moment das dunkle Holz an. Was war mit seiner Tante geschehen? Normalerweise interessierte es sie doch kein bisschen, was er essen wollte und was nicht? „Willst du nicht auspacken?", riss ihn Dudleys Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Harry nickte stockend und drehte sich zu seinem Cousin um, der es sich in der Zwischenzeit auf dem Bett bequem gemacht hatte. „Was ist… Was ist mit Tante Petunia geschehen?", brachte Harry schliesslich heraus. „Und warum ist Vernon nicht hier?" Für einen Augenblick hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass sein Cousin ein wenig verlegen schien. „Pack' deine Sachen aus, ich erzähle dir dabei das Wichtigste", kam es ruhig vom Bett her.

Harry hockte sich vor seinen Koffer und begann mit langsamen Bewegungen seine Sachen auszupacken. „Du hast immer noch die alten Klamotten von mir? Ich werde morgen mit Mum reden, dass ich den Wagen brauche. Dann können wir in die Stadt fahren und dir neue Sachen besorgen." „Hä?" Harry schaute erstaunt auf. Nicht nur, dass sein Cousin bemerkt hatte, dass er immer noch die alten Sachen besass, nein, er hatte auch noch angeboten, mit ihm neue zu besorgen. Es war ja nicht so, dass Harry überhaupt keine neuen Kleider besass. Nur da er nicht gewusst hatte, was ihn im Haus seiner Verwandten erwartete, hatte er es für besser gehalten, die alten Sachen, die er eigentlich nur noch zu Hause, wenn überhaupt, anzog, mitzunehmen. „Hier hat sich einiges verändert, Harry. Wo fange ich nur an?" Harry, der gerade einige T-shirts in die Kommode räumte, gab ein bestätigendes Geräusch von sich.

„Letzten Sommer, nachdem du diesen Verrückten besiegt hattest und wir wieder nach Hause kommen konnten, hat es irgendwann angefangen. Dad hatte eine neue Sekretärin und ist immer länger bei der Arbeit geblieben. Mum wollte lange nicht sehen, dass er sie betrügt, aber als dann auch die Nachbarn angefangen haben zu reden, hat sie ihn rausgeschmissen. Deshalb ist er jetzt nicht hier. Im Herbst habe ich sie dann zufällig gesehen, wie sie, als sie eigentlich den Dachboden aufräumen wollte, altes Fotos in einer Kartonschachtel angeschaut hat. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit habe ich selber einen Blick in die Schachtel geworfen. Es waren Kinderbilder. Fotos von ihr und von Tante Lily. Sie hatte wirklich die gleichen Augen wie du. Fotos, wie sie zusammen im Garten gespielt haben. Manchmal war auch ein schmächtiger, schwarzhaariger Junge auf den Bildern zu sehen. Die ganze Schachtel war voller Bilder. Fotos von Tante Lily in ihrer Schuluniform und mit ihren Freunden. Irgendwann verschwand der schwarzhaarige Junge von den Bildern. Fotos, auf denen sich die Personen bewegt haben, gewinkt haben. Lilys Hochzeitsbild war auch in der Schachtel, ein Foto von dir mit deinen Eltern, als du gerade geboren warst und eins, auf dem du auf einem winzigen Besen durch das Bild fliegst." Dudley verstummte für einen Augenblick.

Harry waren die Socken, die er gerade aus dem Koffer genommen hatte, aus der Hand gefallen. Tante Petunia hatte Fotos? Tante Petunia hatte Fotos von seiner Mutter, von seinen Eltern? Fotos, auch von Severus Snape? „Ich kann sie dir nachher zeigen, wenn du möchtest." „Wenn das geht?" Harrys Stimme hörte sich krächzend an, als er diese Antwort gab und irgendwie hatte sie einen hoffenden Unterton. Er wollte diese Fotos sehen. Er wollte sie so unbedingt sehen. Bilder seiner Mutter aus ihrer Kindheit. Bilder, die sie ihm vielleicht noch ein wenig näher brachten, noch etwas zu den wenigen Erinnerungen, die er an sie hatte, hinzufügte.

„Nach dem Abendessen. Ich bin sicher, dass Mum nichts dagegen hat", fuhr Dudley fort. „Seit diesem Tag habe ich sie immer öfters gesehen, wie sie die Fotos betrachtet hat und irgendwann habe ich sie darauf angesprochen. Wir haben einen ganzen Sonntag zusammengesessen, die Fotos angeschaut und sie hat mir von ihrer Schwester erzählt. Von Lily, so, wie sie sie in Erinnerung behalten hat, aber auch davon, wie viel sie selber mit ihrem Neid und ihrer Eifersucht zerstört hat. Es tut ihr sehr leid, wie sie dich behandelt hat, auch wenn sie dir das vielleicht nicht sagen kann. Jedenfalls habe ich sie dann dazu überredet, dich über Weihnachten zu uns einzuladen und sie hat der Direktorin deiner Schule geschrieben. Als auf den ersten Brief nur eine kurze, ablehnende Antwort kam, hat sie noch einmal geschrieben." Es wurde still im Zimmer. Harry hatte in der Zwischenzeit seinen Koffer fertig ausgepackt und ihn unter das Bett geschoben.

„Eure Mrs McGonagall ist eine aussergewöhnliche Frau. Sie scheint dich sehr zu mögen." „Sie war die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, bevor sie Direktorin geworden ist. … Gryffindor ist das Haus, in dem ich bin", fügte Harry nach kurzem Zögern noch hinzu. „Du musst mir nachher alles von deiner Schule erzählen", lächelte Dudley. „Aber jetzt lass uns hinunter in die Küche gehen. Mum wartet sicher schon mit dem Essen."

Jetzt, da Dudley das Abendessen erwähnte, bemerkte Harry erst, wie hungrig er eigentlich war. Dazu kam noch der Duft des Bratens, der sich langsam im Haus ausbreitete. Dennoch folgte er Dudley nur zögerlich die Treppe hinunter in die Küche. Der Gedanke, dass er sich gleich in der Küche an den gedeckten Tisch würde setzen können, daran, dass auch an seinem Platz ein Teller stehen würde, daran, dass er genauso wie Dudley seine Portion Braten bekommen würde, war einfach noch viel zu befremdlich für ihn. Jahrelang hatte er nur die Reste bekommen, hatte frühmorgens und manchmal auch abends das Essen für seine Verwandten zubereiten müssen und selber nichts davon abbekommen, so dass der Gedanke, sich jetzt als gleichberechtigt mit Dudley an den Tisch setzen zu können, etwas Surreales hatte.

Sowieso hatte sich sein Cousin sehr verändert. Von dem Schlägertypen, den er noch bis kurz vor dem Jahr gekannt hatte, das er mit Ron und Hermine auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen verbracht hatte, war nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben. Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, dann waren da schon die vielen Kleinigkeiten gewesen, die bereits nach ihrer Begegnung mit den Dementoren gezeigt hatten, dass Dudley angefangen hatte, sich zu verändern. Aber im Sommer nach seinem fünften Schuljahr, war Harry viel zu sehr in seiner Trauer um Sirius gefangen gewesen, um diese zu bemerken.

Petunia stellte gerade die grosse Platte mit dem Braten auf den Tisch, als Dudley die Küchentür aufstiess und gemeinsam mit Harry den Raum betrat. Die Mischung aus dem eher festlichen Braten mit seiner Vielzahl an Beilagen, aber der gewöhnlichen Tischdecke und dem Alltagsgeschirr und dann wieder den Stoffservietten zeigte deutlich die seltsame Situation, in der sie sich befanden. Harry gehörte zwar zur Familie, war aber im Augenblick doch weniger Familienangehöriger als Gast. Als Petunia sie bemerkte, bat sie Harry sofort, sich doch an seinen Platz zu setzen, sie würde den Braten gleich verteilen. Auch Dudley setzte sich an seinen Platz, nachdem er Harry unter dem missbilligen Blick von Tante Petunia ein kaltes Bier eingeschenkt hatte.

Beim Abendessen selber herrschte eine seltsame Atmosphäre. Nachdem Petunia erst vergeblich versucht hatte, sich ein wenig über das Wetter und die neugierigen Nachbarn zu unterhalten, senkte sich ein angespanntes Schweigen über den Tisch. Für eine Weile war nur das Klirren des Bestecks zu hören. Nach dem zweiten Stück Braten legte Dudley sein Besteck auf den Teller und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an. „Du hast vorhin dein Haus in der Schule erwähnt. Was hat es mit diesem Haus auf sich?" In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich unverhohlene Neugierde und mit einem kleinen Seitenblick auf Petunia begann Harry zu erzählen und irgendwann, kaum merklich, begann auch seine Tante ihren Teil zur Unterhaltung beizutragen.

Sie erzählte von Lily, die wie Harry auch in Gryffindor gewesen war und von ihrem Freund, dem schmächtigen Jungen aus der Nachbarschaft mit der Hakennase und den fettigen, schwarzen Haaren, der in Slytherin gewesen war. Sie erzählte davon, wie die beiden in den Sommerferien im Garten der Eltern im Gras über irgendwelche Schulbücher gebeugt gesessen hatten und über Sachen diskutiert hatten, von denen sie nicht einmal das geringste Bisschen begriffen hatte und obwohl sie es nicht erwähnte, konnte Harry doch spüren, dass sich seine Tante damals ausgeschlossen gefühlt hatte.

Es wurde später, Petunia servierte den Pudding, den sie zubereitet hatte und entzündete die Kerzen der Weihnachtsdekoration. Irgendwann wandte sich das Gespräch dem letzten Jahr zu und Harry erzählte, wenn auch sehr zögernd und nur in groben Zügen von der Suche nach den Horkruxen, der ständigen Flucht vor den Todessern und davon, wie Voldemort Hogwarts angegriffen hatte. Mit keinem Wort erwähnte er seinen eigenen Tod oder wie er Voldemort schlussendlich besiegt hatte. Nach kurzem Zögern erzählte er aber von Severus Snape, der sein Leben geopfert hatte, der Lily geliebt hatte, versucht hatte sie zu beschützen und am Ende ihren Mörder verraten und grundlegend zu seiner Vernichtung beigetragen hatte, bevor er den Tod eines Helden gestorben war.


	2. Teil II

**Teil II**

Der nächste Tag verging schnell mit den letzten Vorbereitungen für den Heiligen Abend. Das Haus musste noch geschmückt werden und Petunia verbrachte den Grossteil des Tages in der Küche, um das Festessen vorzubereiten. Irgendwann nach dem Mittagessen, als das Haus endlich geschmückt war, hatte Dudley Harry dazu überredet, mit ihm in sein Zimmer zu kommen. Harry war ihm eher zögernd gefolgt. Auch wenn Dudley am vorherigen Tag ausgesprochen freundlich gewesen war und sich sehr an Hogwarts und seinem Leben als Zauberer interessiert gezeigt hatte, so traute Harry dem Frieden nicht so ganz. Zuviel war in den Jahren, die er am Ligusterweg gelebt hatte und in den Sommerferien, die er eingesperrt in seinem Zimmer verbracht hatte, geschehen, als dass er seinem Cousin von heute auf morgen plötzlich vertrauen konnte.

Eine Weile hatten sie sich schweigend gegenüber gesessen und krampfhaft nach einem Thema gesucht, über das sie sich unterhalten konnten, wobei sich Harry nicht die Mühe machte, nach etwas zu suchen, das die Atmosphäre auflockern konnte. Seine Tante und sein Cousin hatten unbedingt gewollt, dass er hier war. Bei seiner Tante konnte er inzwischen nachvollziehen, warum sie ihn über Weihnachten bei sich haben wollte. Irgendwie hatten der Betrug von Vernon und das letzte Jahr dazu geführt, dass sie gewisse Ansichten überdacht hatte, aber bei Dudley war er sich nicht so sicher. Warum wollte sein Cousin ihn unbedingt über Weihnachten dabei haben?

Dudley fummelte unruhig an der Haut neben seinen Fingernägeln herum, bis es schliesslich aus ihm herausplatzte: „Danke, dass du mich damals vor diesen Wesen gerettet hast und dass du den wahnsinnigen Zauberer vernichtet hast." Im ersten Moment wusste Harry nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Bitte, gern geschehen, war irgendwie nicht die richtige Lösung. Gern hatte er beides nun wirklich nicht gemacht. Eher, weil es halt getan werden musste und er derjenige gewesen war, der es hatte tun können. Schliesslich beschränkte er sich darauf zu nicken. Für Dudley schien das allerdings so etwas wie ein Startsignal gewesen zu sein, denn er begann davon zu erzählen, wie ihn die Begegnung mit den Dementoren verändert hatte, wie er angefangen hatte, sich selber und seine angeblichen Freunde als das zu sehen, was sie wirklich waren: Schlägertypen, die es mit Vorliebe auf diejenigen abgesehen hatten, die schwächer waren als sie und sich deshalb nicht wehren konnten und langsam hatte diese Erkenntnis, wie erbärmlich er selber doch eigentlich war, dazu geführt, dass er sich verändern wollte.

Er hatte sich selber auf Diät gesetzt und ernsthaft mit dem Boxen angefangen. Mit dem Training kamen die Besuche im Fitnessstudio, um die benötigten Muskeln aufzubauen und plötzlich hatte er nicht mehr so viel Zeit für seine Freunde. Die Distanz zu ihnen folgte schon beinahe automatisch, vor allem, als diese anfingen, erst mit Haschisch und später auch mit Koks herumzuexperimentieren. Sport und Drogen vertrugen sich nicht sonderlich gut und im Nachhinein war Dudley froh, rechtzeitig den Absprung geschafft zu haben.

Der erzwungene Wegzug zum Schutz vor den Todessern hatte noch weiter dazu beigetragen und als sie nach dem Fall von Voldemort in den Ligusterweg zurückgekehrt waren, hatte er gar nicht mehr den Kontakt zu seiner alten Clique gesucht und dann war da Natasha gewesen. Er hatte sie im Fitnessstudio kennengelernt und war seitdem ein paar Mal mit ihr im Kino oder essen gewesen. Bevor sich Dudley in Schwärmereien verlieren konnte, wie süss und nett und sexy Natasha doch war, rief Petunia zum Essen.

Dieses Mal war die Atmosphäre deutlich entspannter und Petunia liess es sich nicht nehmen, den neuesten Klatsch aus dem Quartier zum Besten zu geben. Nachdem sie die Suppe gegessen hatten, half Harry seiner Tante die benutzten Teller in die Küche zu bringen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Nur wenig später hallte Dudleys Stimme durch den Flur: „Mum, wir haben Besuch. Jemand aus Harrys Schule. Kannst du noch ein Gedeck mehr auflegen?" Harry hörte Stimmengewirr im Flur, meinte für einen Augenblick, Malfoys Stimme erkannt zu haben, schob den Gedanken aber sofort wieder zur Seite. Warum sollte ihn ausgerechnet Malfoy über Weihnachten bei seinen Verwandten besuchen? Das war absurd.

Petunia hielt ihm einen weiteren Teller und Besteck mit der Bitte hin, doch das zusätzliche Gedeck schon einmal aufzulegen, während sie sich noch um das Essen kümmerte. Harry nickte nur und trug es zum Tisch, bevor er ins Wohnzimmer ging, von wo aus er immer noch Dudleys Stimme hören konnte, wie er sich mit dem Fremden unterhielt oder wie er es zumindest versuchte. Der Fremde schien allerdings nicht sonderlich redselig zu sein und gab, wenn überhaupt, nur sehr einsilbige Antworten. Trotzdem hatte Harry den Eindruck gelegentlich diese herablassende Blasiertheit zu hören, die er so nur aus Malfoys Stimme kannte. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Das war vollkommen unmöglich.

Nichts hätte Harry auf das Bild vorbereiten können, das ihn erwartete, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat. Auf den beiden Sesseln unmittelbar vor dem Weihnachtsbaum sassen Dudley und der unbekannte Gast. Hellblondes Haar fiel sanft um Malfoys eckiges Gesicht. Was um alles in der Welt machte Malfoy hier? Wie kam Draco Malfoy auf das Sofa seiner Verwandten? Er musste träumen. Das musste eine Halluzination sein. Wahrscheinlich war das alles ein Fiebertraum und wenn er aufwachte, befand er sich in der Krankenstation von Hogwarts. Harrys Hand suchte instinktiv den Türrahmen, um sich festzuhalten, als Malfoy aufstand, auf ihn zukam und schliesslich nur wenige Meter entfernt von ihm stehen blieb.

„Potter, ich… Ich…" „Malfoy, was tust du hier?", unterbrach ihn Harry schliesslich etwas krächzend und ungläubig. Der Blonde starrte auf den Boden und flüsterte schliesslich: „McGonagall hat mich hergebracht. Das Herrenhaus steht unter Quarantäne. Ein akuter Ausbruch von Drachenpocken und da ich nicht in der Schule bleiben kann und sie der Meinung ist, dass ich mich in Gefahr befinde, wenn sie mich zu den Greengrass', Parkinsons oder Zabinis schickt, hat sie beschlossen, dass ich hier am besten aufgehoben bin." „Aber… aber", fiel ihm Harry ins Wort. „Aber das geht nicht." Das war vollkommen unmöglich. Er musste träumen. Das war die einzige Erklärung. Die Tatsache, dass ihn seine Tante und sein Cousin plötzlich wie einen Menschen und nicht mehr wie eine Absonderlichkeit behandelten, war an sich schon schwer zu begreifen, aber dass er jetzt Weihnachten ausgerechnet mit Draco Malfoy verbringen sollte und nicht nur das, er sollte Weihnachten mit Draco Malfoy bei seinen Verwandten, bei seinen Muggelverwandten, verbringen, das ging zu weit. Das war so abartig und surreal, dass das einfach nur ein Traum sein konnte. Etwas anderes war gar nicht möglich. Das konnte nur ein Traum sein und wenn er aufwachte, dann lag er in seinem Bett in Hogwarts, würde Neville und Seamus schnarchen hören und wissen, dass Ron die Nacht wieder mit Hermine hinter vielen Schutzzaubern verborgen im Gemeinschaftsraum verbracht hatte. Jetzt musste er nur noch aufwachen. Unbedingt.

„Potter, ich... Danke, dass du mir meinen Zauberstab zurückgegeben hast." Draco starrte auf den Boden und studierte die Faserung im Teppich. Harrys Kopf fuhr hoch und er sah seinen Mitschüler ungläubig an. Draco Malfoy hatte sich bedankt. Draco Malfoy hatte sich bei ihm bedankt. Jetzt wurde es aber wirklich langsam allerhöchste Zeit, dass der Wecker klingelte und er aufwachte. Es war dann allerdings nicht der Wecker, sondern seine Tante, die sie wieder an den Tisch zum Essen rief.

Malfoy benahm sich seiner Tante gegenüber ausgesprochen charmant, lobte das Essen und ihre Dekoration und begann dann zu Harrys grossem Erstaunen tatsächlich mit ihr Konversation zu betreiben. Während er selber stur auf seinen Teller starrte und nur einsilbig auf Dudleys Fragen, wer das denn nun eigentlich sei, Antwort gab, plauderte Draco Malfoy angeregt mit seiner Tante über das Wetter, den Garten und die Schwierigkeiten, die der trockene Sommer den Dahlien bereitet hatte und wieder konnte sich Harry des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass er sich in einer völlig absurden Parallelwelt befand. In einer Parallelwelt, in der die Guten böse und die Bösen gut und die Kühe lila waren.

Nach dem Nachttisch, bei dem Malfoy Harry damit verblüfft hatte, dass er eine zweite Portion von Tante Petunias vorzüglichem Schokoladenpudding gegessen und diesen in höchsten Tönen gelobt hatte, sassen sie alle im Wohnzimmer vor dem Baum zusammen. Irgendwie kam die Rede auf die Schule und Tante Petunia fragte Draco ganz direkt nach dem Haus, in dem er war und auch nach seinen Eltern. Der Frage nach seinen Eltern wich Malfoy aus, aber als er auf die Frage nach seinem Haus Slytherin antwortete, schaute ihn Petunia einen Augenblick verblüfft an. „Da war doch etwas. Lily hatte etwas erzählt. Der Junge, mit dem sie befreundet gewesen war, hatte der nicht auch dorthin gehört?" Fragend sah sie Harry an. Dieser antwortete nur grummelnd: „Ja, Severus Snape war auch in Slytherin. Er war der Hauslehrer und Malfoy sein Liebling." Den letzten Teil konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. Er konnte es einfach nicht und so, wie Malfoys Augen aufgeblitzt waren, wusste er genau, dass dieser darauf angesprungen war.

„Nur weil du absolut hoffnungslos in Zaubertränken bist, Potter, heisst das nicht, dass Professor Snape diejenigen bevorzugt hat, die besser waren als du. Er hat nur getan, was er tun musste." Der letzte Satz war leise gewesen und obwohl Draco schnell den Kopf zur Seite gedreht hatte, hatte Harry doch den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen können, der kurz aufgeblitzt war. Er wandte sich ab. Auch wenn der Draco, der hier mit ihm und seinen Verwandten vor dem Weihnachtsbaum sass, so ganz anders war, als der, den er in all den Jahren in der Schule kennen gelernt hatte, so war Harry noch lange nicht bereit, zu akzeptieren, dass auch an Malfoy die letzten Jahre nicht spurlos vorübergegangen waren, dass auch dieser sich verändert hatte und noch weniger wollte er sich jetzt mit dem Schmerz und mit der Trauer um Snape beschäftigen, die dieser empfinden mochte.

Bevor die Stille, die sich daraufhin über den Raum senkte, unangenehm werden konnte, räusperte sich Petunia und erhob sich. „Ich weiss nicht, was ihr noch gedenkt zu tun, aber ich werde ins Bett gehen. Das andere Zimmer oben ist noch nicht wieder eingerichtet. Ich hoffe, es macht euch nichts aus, euch vorübergehend das Gästezimmer zu teilen", wandte sie sich mit einem entschuldigendem Lächeln an Draco und Harry. „Bettwäsche ist im Schrank. Dudley hilft euch sicher kurz, das zweite Bett aufzustellen." Die Gläser klirrten leise, als Petunia sie auf das Tablett stellte und nur diejenigen von Harry, Draco und Dudley auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stehen liess. Die anderen Gläser brachte sie in die Küche und ging anschliessend, nachdem sie den dreien eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte, die Treppe hinauf.

Harry starrte Draco fassungslos an. Er sollte die Nacht im gleichen Zimmer mit Malfoy verbringen? Ausgerechnet mit dem Frettchen? In das Entsetzen mischte sich aber auch noch ein anderes Gefühl. Ein seltsames, aufgeregtes Kribbeln im Magen und von irgendwoher schlich sich der Gedanke in seinen Kopf, dass das eine ausgezeichnete Gelegenheit war, mehr von Malfoy zu sehen. Auch wenn er ein Ekel war, so war er doch immer noch ein gutaussehendes Ekel.

Dudley trank den letzten Schluck aus seinem Glas und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Wir sollten wohl auch langsam ins Bett gehen. Ich helfe euch noch kurz, das Sofa auszuziehen." Wenig später standen sie alle im Gästezimmer. Dudley baute das Sofa zum Gästebett um, während Harry im Schrank nach der Bettwäsche suchte und Draco staunend daneben stand und zusah, bis ihn Dudley aufforderte, doch schon einmal ins Bad zu gehen und sich fertig zu machen. Mit einem Blick, den Harry nicht deuten konnte, nahm Draco einen schwarzen Pyjama aus der Tasche und verschwand damit und einem kleinen Seidenbeutel unter dem Arm aus dem Zimmer.

Harry breitete die Bettwäsche aus und begann dann im Schrank nach seinem eigenen Pyjama zu suchen. „Du magst ihn nicht besonders." Dudleys Feststellung liess ihn innehalten. „Nein", presste er zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Nicht mögen war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Er hatte Malfoy gehasst. Malfoy hatte ihm und seinen Freunden all die Jahre das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Malfoy war ein Anhänger Voldemorts gewesen und doch hatte er ihm das Leben gerettet, damals im Raum der Wünsche und doch hatte ihn Malfoy nicht verraten, damals, als er, Hermine und Ron von Greyback gefangen genommen wurden. Er hätte sie verraten können und er hatte es nicht getan. Das änderte aber nichts daran, dass er ein verzogener, arroganter Schnösel war und Harry nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte.

„Er ist ein arroganter Feigling!" Mit mehr Wucht, als nötig gewesen wäre, schloss Harry die Schranktür. Vom Bett her kam nur Schweigen. „Was?", fuhr Harry seinen Cousin an. Wen versuchte er hier eigentlich zu täuschen? Malfoy war längst nicht mehr so arrogant, wie er es noch im fünften Schuljahr gewesen war, als er unter Umbridge das Inquisitionskommando angeführt hatte und so sehr Harry es auch vor sich selber zu verleugnen versuchte, so hatte Draco sich doch den ganzen Herbst über sehr bedeckt gehalten, hatte sich aus sämtlichen Streitereien herausgehalten und sich aufs Lernen konzentriert und mal abgesehen davon, dass er in Harrys Augen plötzlich ausgesprochen attraktiv erschien, war da etwas, was seine Neugier weckte. Etwas, was ihn dazu drängte, diesen neuen Draco Malfoy näher kennenzulernen. Etwas, das er mit all seiner Kraft in den hintersten Winkel seines Kopfes verdrängte. Draco Malfoy war ein arroganter, verzogener Schnösel und würde das auch immer bleiben. „Mir kam er nicht sonderlich arrogant vor. Eher irgendwie verloren", kam es ruhig vom anderen Ende des Zimmers her.

Die sich öffnende Tür liess Harry keine Möglichkeit mehr, um darauf zu antworten. Seine Kleidung über den Arm gelegt, in den schwarzen Pyjama gekleidet, betrat Draco das Zimmer. Dudley lächelte ihm kurz zu und wünschte ihnen dann eine gute Nacht. Harry unterdrückte nur mit Mühe den Wunsch zu schreien. Alles war besser, als die Nacht mit Malfoy im gleichen Zimmer zu verbringen. Draco legte seine Sachen auf seine Tasche und murmelte leise, während er seinen Zauberstab griffbereit auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem ausgezogenen Sofa legte: „Gute Nacht, Potter." Damit kroch er unter die Decke, drehte Harry den Rücken zu und zog die Decke bis zur Nasenspitze hoch, so dass nur noch seine Haare herausschauten.

Mit mehr Hast als eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre, machte auch Harry sich bettfertig und kroch unter die Decke. Seinen Zauberstab legte er unter das Kopfkissen und er hatte ganz sicher nicht das Bedürfnis, Malfoy eine Gute Nacht zu wünschen. Warum er es dann trotzdem tat, würde ihm wohl für immer ein Rätsel bleiben.

Es war dunkel im Zimmer, als Harry von irgendetwas geweckt wurde. Noch bevor er die Augen geöffnet hatte, hatte er bereits nach seinem Zauberstab getastet. Die Leuchtziffern des Weckers auf dem Nachttisch leuchteten schwach und dann hörte er es. Das leise Wimmern, das von der anderen Seite des Zimmers herkam, von der Seite, in der Malfoy schlief. Harry kämpfte einen Augenblick mit sich selber und zog dann die Decke über den Kopf. Er wollte das nicht hören. Er wollte nicht hören, dass Malfoy vielleicht selber Alpträume hatte, er wollte nicht hören, wie Malfoy im anderen Bett im Schlaf wimmerte. Er wollte es einfach nicht. Das Wimmern schien durch die Bettdecke hindurch zu dringen, lauter zu werden und wieder leiser. Immer wieder, unaufhörlich, bis Harry es nicht mehr aushielt. Er hielt es einfach nicht aus, zu wissen, dass im gleichen Zimmer wie er jemand in einem Alptraum gefangen war und sich vielleicht nichts mehr wünschte, als aufzuwachen oder jemanden zu haben, der ihn weckte. Zu oft hatte er es selber schon erlebt. Zu oft hatte er selber schon Alpträume gehabt, als dass er jetzt einfach nur zusehen konnte, selbst wenn das Malfoy war, der da in dem anderen Bett lag, selbst wenn es Malfoy ja irgendwie verdient hatte, Alpträume zu haben und wenn es nur war, weil er ihn in einer der seltenen Nächte, in denen Harry selber tatsächlich keine Alpträume gehabt hatte, geweckt hatte.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen griff Harry nach seinem Zauberstab, den er wieder unter das Kopfkissen geschoben hatte, sobald ihm klar geworden war, dass nur Malfoy ihn geweckt hatte, und sprach einen schwachen Lumos. Wenn er schon aufstehen musste, so wollte er sich wenigstens nirgends anschlagen. Langsam tastete er sich durch das Zimmer zu dem Schlafsofa, auf dem Malfoy übernachtete und beugte sich vorsichtig über die schlafende Gestalt. Das Gesicht war schmerzhaft verzogen, die Augäpfel hinter den geschlossenen Lidern bewegten sich unruhig hin und her und ein feiner Schweissfilm bedeckte die viel zu blasse Haut und liess das feine Haar an der Stirn kleben. Trotzdem konnte sich Harry nur schwer von dem Anblick losreissen. Malfoy bewegte sich unruhig im Schlaf und wimmerte wieder und jetzt konnte Harry die kleinen Tränen sehen, die sich unter den geschlossenen Wimpern sammelten und in schmalen Streifen seitlich das Gesicht hinunter ins Kissen flossen. Die Tränen waren es dann auch, die Harry schliesslich aus seiner Erstarrung lösten. Er konnte einfach nicht zusehen, wie jemand weinte und wenn es Malfoy war. Zaghaft streckte er seine Hand aus und berührte Malfoy an der Schulter.

Draco zuckte zusammen und wimmerte etwas lauter. Beim zweiten Versuch griff Harry etwas beherzter zu und rüttelte Malfoy ein wenig an der Schulter. „Malfoy! Wach' auf. Das ist nur ein Traum." Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann seine Stimme das letzte Mal so bittend geklungen hatte. Als Harrys Berührungen heftiger, drängender wurden, rollte sich Draco zu einer Kugel zusammen, versuchte sich unter der Decke zu verkriechen und begann leise zu flüstern. Harry brauchte einen Moment, bis er verstand, was Draco vor sich hin murmelte, doch als er die ersten Worte dann verstanden hatte, brannten sie sich in sein Gedächtnis ein und er wusste, es würde ihm unmöglich sein, sie so schnell wieder zu vergessen. Draco flehte. Er flehte jemanden an, doch bitte seine Mutter zu schonen. Er flehte immer wieder und bot sogar sich selber an und Harry brauchte nicht viel Phantasie, um sich vorstellen zu können, wen er da bat, das Leben seiner Mutter zu schonen und ob er es wollte oder nicht, begann sich langsam das Bild, das er sich von Malfoy hatte machen wollen, zu verändern.

Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass Draco im letzten Jahr im Auftrag Voldemorts hatte foltern müssen. Natürlich hatte er dessen verlorene Augen gesehen, den Abscheu in ihnen, wenn er den Folterfluch gesprochen hatte, aber nie hatte sich Harry bewusst gemacht, wie weit Voldemort gegangen sein mochte, um sich Draco und seine Eltern wirklich gefügig zu halten. Natürlich war das Wissen, dass Voldemort irgendwie seine Eltern als Druckmittel gegen ihn eingesetzt haben mochte, irgendwo da gewesen, aber Harry hatte einfach nicht die Kraft gefunden, sich damit auch noch auseinanderzusetzen, neben der Trauer um Remus und Tonks, um Fred und all die anderen, welche die letzte Schlacht nicht überlebt hatten. Es war einfacher gewesen, Draco Malfoy weiterhin als den arroganten Schnösel zu sehen, als den er ihn kennengelernt hatte. Aber das hier, das, was sich vor ihm abspielte, das konnte Harry nicht mehr übersehen, das konnte er einfach nicht ignorieren.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen liess er sich vorsichtig auf das Bett sinken und zog Draco an seinen Körper heran, bis dessen Kopf auf seinem Schoss lag. Warm, eigentlich viel zu warm, schmiegte sich der andere Körper an ihn, während das Wimmern langsam nachliess. Sanft liess Harry seine Hände durch die feinen Haare gleiten, immer und immer wieder, ohne überhaupt zu bemerken, was er da eigentlich genau tat. Es fühlte sich nur irgendwie so seltsam richtig an, dort zu sitzen, auf Dracos Bett, das feine Haar über seine Haut gleiten zu spüren und den Atemzügen zu lauschen, die langsam ruhiger wurden. Geborgenheit, Sicherheit und grosse Ruhe umgaben Harry, hüllten ihn ein und liessen ihn selber zum ersten Mal seit seinem Sieg über Voldemort tatsächlich so etwas wie wirklichen Frieden finden.

Das leichte Glimmen seines Zauberstabes reichte gerade aus, damit die Silhouetten der Zimmereinrichtung zu erkennen waren. Eigentlich hätte Harry jetzt aufstehen und in sein eigenes Bett zurückkehren können. Es gab keinen Grund, noch länger auf Dracos Bett sitzen zu bleiben oder diesen festzuhalten. Das Wimmern hatte aufgehört und Dracos Atem ging ruhig, so, wie es sein sollte und eigentlich hätte Harry erleichtert aufstehen und in sein eigenes Bett zurückkehren müssen. Stattdessen blieb er sitzen und fuhr mit den sanften Berührungen fort, unwillig, die Ruhe, die Geborgenheit und Sicherheit, die er gefunden hatte, so schnell wieder verlassen zu müssen.

Als Harry das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, schmerzte sein Nacken von der gekrümmten Position, in der er zu lange gesessen hatte, ohne es sich bewusst zu sein. Im Zimmer war es immer noch still und dunkel, auch wenn das Glimmen des Zauberstabes irgendwann aufgehört haben musste. Dracos Körper lag immer noch neben ihm, zu dicht an seinen Beinen und Harrys Hand ruhte auf seiner Brust. Er konnte fühlen, wie sie sich mit den ruhigen Atemzügen hob und senkte, konnte das regelmässige Schlagen des Herzes spüren. Im ersten Moment wollte Harry aufspringen und sich in seinem Bett unter der Decke verkriechen und nicht mehr zum Vorschein kommen, aber dann machte er sich klar, dass ihn Draco doch gar nicht bemerkt haben konnte. Schliesslich hatte der andere geschlafen. Auch wenn er einen Alptraum gehabt hatte, Draco hatte geschlafen. Draco hatte ganz sicher geschlafen.

Vorsichtig schob Harry Dracos Kopf von seinen Beinen, legte ihn aufs Kopfkissen und kontrollierte, ob die Decke bis zum Kinn hochgezogen war und den Schlafenden überall bedeckte. Anschliessend schlich er sich im schwachen Licht seines Zauberstabs in sein eigenes Bett, legte den Stab unter das Kopfkissen und drehte das Gesicht zur Wand, nachdem er die Decke so weit nach oben gezogen hatte, dass nur noch die Haare hinausschauten. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen. Die Stellen, auf denen Dracos Kopf gelegen, die dessen Körper berührt hatte, kribbelten, als ob Ameisen darüber laufen würden und immer wieder tauchte Dracos Gesicht vor ihm auf. Er hatte friedlich ausgesehen, als er sich beruhigt hatte. Friedlich und entspannt. So, wie ihn Harry noch nie gesehen hatte und irgendwie wünschte er sich, ihn öfter so sehen zu können.

Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden gelang es Harry wieder einzuschlafen, Dracos Bild immer noch vor Augen und auch in seinen Träumen tauchte dieser immer wieder auf, auch wenn er dort ganz andere Dinge tat, als einfach nur auf Harrys Beinen zu liegen und zu schlafen. Ganz andere Dinge, Dinge, die mit Schlafen überhaupt nichts mehr zu tun hatten. Dinge, die dafür sorgten, dass Harry das Bedürfnis nach einer kalten Dusche verspürte und Dinge, von denen er sich bis jetzt nicht hatte vorstellen wollen, dass er sie mit Malfoy würde tun wollen.


	3. Teil III

**Teil III**

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war es trotz der geschlossenen Vorhänge bereits hell im Zimmer. Langsam setzte er sich auf und tastete nach seinem Zauberstab. Sein Nacken schmerzte und fühlte sich an, als ob er die halbe Nacht im Sitzen verbracht hätte. So lange konnte er doch eigentlich gar nicht an Malfoys Bett gesessen haben. Jetzt, bei Tagesanbruch kam ihm die ganze Situation fast peinlich vor. Was, wenn Malfoy aufgewacht wäre und bemerkt hätte, dass er seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schoss liegen hatte? Obwohl Harry ziemlich sicher war, dass Malfoy nichts bemerkt haben konnte, so spürte er doch, wie ihm heiss wurde. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, in der Nacht aufzustehen und vor allem, was um alles in der Welt war ihm durch den Kopf gegangen, als er sich zu Malfoy aufs Bett gesetzt und dessen Kopf auf seine Beine gelegt hatte? Wie sollte er jetzt Malfoy noch in die Augen sehen können, wie sollte er zu dem beruhigenden Gefühl der gegenseitigen Abneigung und vor allem seiner Ansicht, dass Malfoy zwar ein hübsches Äusseres, aber definitiv kein so hübsches Inneres hatte, zurückkehren?

Er hatte gesehen, wie der andere sich in der Nacht in einem Alptraum gefangen in seinem Bett hin und hergeworfen hatte. Er hatte gesehen, wie Malfoy im Traum gewimmert und gebettelt hatte. Er hatte die Wärme gespürt, die dessen Körper abgegeben hatte und das beruhigende Gefühl, das über ihn gekommen war, als er dort gesessen hatte. Wie sollte er da Malfoy noch mit Abneigung betrachten? Ohne, dass Harry es wollte, kamen auch die Erinnerungen wieder hoch. Erinnerungen, die er doch so geschickt verdrängt hatte. Erinnerungen daran, wie er hatte beobachten müssen, wie Draco auf Anweisung Voldemorts den Cruciatus gesprochen hatte, Erinnerungen an den gehetzten Ausdruck in seinen Augen und die Angst, die sich in seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte, wenn er die Befehle ausführte. Aber auch Erinnerungen daran, wie Malfoy sie nicht verraten hatte, als Greyback sie gefangen genommen hatte und Erinnerungen an den Raum der Wünsche. An das Dämonsfeuer, das ausser Kontrolle geraten war, wilde Bestien und ein Besen, der sie aus der Hölle brachte. Erinnerungen an zwei Arme, die sich viel zu eng um seinen Körper geschlossen hatten, zitternd vor Angst, als Harry sie beide in Sicherheit geflogen hatte.

Der Zauberstab bebte leicht in seiner Hand. Harry schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein, dann wieder aus und noch einmal ein. Erst dann wurde er etwas ruhiger und auch erst dann fiel ihm die Stille im Zimmer auf. Ein Blick auf das ausgezogene Bett bestätigte ihm, was er irgendwie schon vorher gewusst hatte, was er instinktiv von dem Augenblick an gespürt hatte, als er die Augen geöffnet hatte. Er war allein im Zimmer. Malfoy musste schon lange aufgestanden sein. Jedenfalls war das Bett gemacht und wirkte vollkommen unberührt. Ganz so, als ob in der letzten Nacht niemand darin geschlafen hatte, als ob sich dort nie jemand in einem Alptraum gewälzt hatte und als ob Harry nie aufgestanden und sich eben auf dieses Bett gesetzt und die andere Person gehalten hatte. Wie spät mochte es wohl sein? Langsam liess Harry seinen Blick zu dem Wecker neben seinem Bett auf dem kleinen Nachttisch wandern. Viertel nach neun.

Durch die geschlossene Tür drangen leise Stimmen, das Klappern und Klirren von Geschirr und Besteck. Das Licht, das durch die geschlossenen Vorhänge drang, war weich und warm und etwas rötlich gefärbt. Seit wann hatte Petunia rote Vorhänge? Irgendwie war ihm das überhaupt nicht aufgefallen, als er am vorherigen Tag aufgestanden war. Deutlich konnte er die Stimme seiner Tante hören, die irgendetwas anordnete, das er nicht verstand. Eine andere Stimme, die Antwort gab, Schritte, welche die Treppe hinaufkamen und anschliessend das leichte Klopfen an einer Tür, an seiner Tür, wie er etwas verspätet feststellte. Dann ein erneutes Klopfen und eine Stimme. Eine Stimme, die wie diejenige seines Cousins klang. „Harry, aufstehen. Das Frühstück ist fertig und danach wollen wir den Baum holen." Die Klinke bewegte sich langsam nach unten und weniger später öffnete sich die Tür und Dudley betrat das Zimmer. „Harry? Willst du nicht aufstehen? Mum hat Pfannkuchen gemacht."

Als sein Cousin plötzlich im Zimmer stand, wäre Harry beinahe der Zauberstab aus der Hand gefallen. Dieser neue Dudley war einfach unheimlich. Sein Cousin weckte ihn nicht einfach so, war freundlich und sagte ihm, dass seine Tante Pfannkuchen zum Frühstück gemacht hatte. Ganz kurz war das Bedürfnis da, Dudley auf bewusstseinsverändernde Substanzen zu prüfen, aber das hätte vielleicht doch sehr misstrauisch gewirkt und so beschränkte sich Harry darauf, zu nicken und seinem Cousin zu sagen, dass er gleich hinunterkommen würde. Die Frage nach Draco, nein, nach Malfoy, verkniff er sich. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was sein Erzfeind schon so früh morgens gemacht hatte. Solange er nicht etwas plante, um Voldemorts Werk fortzusetzen, konnte es ihm egal sein. So egal, wie ihm seine Tante und sein Cousin waren und da das nicht sehr wahrscheinlich war, musste er sich keine Sorgen machen.

Natürlich wusste Harry, dass er sich irgendwie selber belog. Seine Tante und auch sein Cousin waren ihm nie egal gewesen, auch wenn er sich das versuchte einzureden. Er hatte sie gehasst, phasenweise vielleicht sogar verachtet, er hatte um ihre Liebe, um ihre Anerkennung gekämpft und resigniert. Sie waren alles gewesen, aber nicht egal und das hatte sich nicht geändert. Wahrscheinlich würden sie ihm nie egal sein und vielleicht, vielleicht bestand jetzt tatsächlich die Chance, dass er so etwas wie eine Familie erhielt. Eine echte Familie. Eine Familie, die tatsächlich mit ihm verwandt war, deren Blut auch durch seine Adern floss. Eine Familie, auf die er sich würde verlassen können, eben, weil sie seine Familie waren. Ganz kurz kam ihm der Gedanke an die Weasleys. Natürlich waren sie auch seine Familie. Natürlich behandelte ihn Molly irgendwie wie ihren Sohn und doch war es nicht dasselbe. Vor allem jetzt nicht, da er Ginny nicht heiraten würde und so jedes Recht auf einen wirklichen Platz als Familienmitglied verspielt hatte. Nicht, dass die Weasleys ihn das jemals würden spüren lassen und doch war es so.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken, hatte Harry nicht bemerkt, wie Dudley das Zimmer wieder verlassen hatte, nachdem er ihn noch einmal daran erinnert hatte, sich zu beeilen, damit die Pfannkuchen nicht kalt wurden. Völlig in Gedanken versunken hatte sich Harry angezogen, sich ein wenig Wasser ins Gesicht gespritzt und erst da bemerkt, dass er eine dunkelblaue und eine schwarze Socke angezogen und sein T-Shirt einen Fleck hatte. Fluchend hatte er sich noch einmal umgezogen und war die Treppe hinunter gegangen, nur um mit einem Anblick konfrontiert zu werden, den er wahrscheinlich bis ans Ende seines Lebens nicht vergessen würde: Draco Malfoy ging mit einem Stapel Teller um den Tisch und verteilte sie auf die vier Tischsets und legte jeweils Messer und Gabel dazu. Als er sich umdrehte, um zurück in die Küche zu gehen und die Tassen zu holen, fiel sein Blick auf Harry, der immer noch wie erstarrt auf der untersten Treppenstufe stand. „Was gibt es zu glotzen? Hilf mir lieber den Tisch zu decken, damit wir nachher los können." Täuschte sich Harry oder hatte das weitaus weniger aggressiv geklungen, als es ursprünglich geplant gewesen war?

Immer noch etwas verdattert folgte er Malfoy in die Küche, wo ihn der Geruch nach frischen Pfannkuchen empfing. Petunia stand am Herd vor der Pfanne. Neben ihr, auf einem Teller, befand sich ein riesiger Berg Pfannkuchen. Vorsichtig bewegte sie die Pfanne ein wenig, überprüfte, ob sich der Teig bereits gelöst hatte und schob dann den Pfannenwender darunter, um den Pfannkuchen mit Schwung zu wenden. „Ich bin gleich so weit, Harry. Draco, die Tassen stehen schon auf dem Tisch. Der Tee muss noch einen Augenblick ziehen. Hast du Dudley gesehen?" Mit Erstaunen beobachtete Harry, wie Draco zum Tisch ging und die Tassen, das Stövchen und die Teekanne auf das Tablett zu stellen begann. „Dudley hat vorhin nur gesagt, dass er Harry wecken geht.""Dann wird er sicher gleich kommen." Damit wandte sich Petunia wieder den Pfannkuchen zu und liess den letzten aus der Pfanne auf den Berg auf dem Teller rutschen. „Harry, stellst du sie bitte auf den Tisch?" Petunia hielt ihm den Teller mit den Pfannkuchen hin. Zögernd nahm ihn Harry entgegen, während sie schon den Kühlschrank öffnete und anfing, Butter, Konfitüre, Honig und Schokoladensauce auf den Tisch zu stellen. Anschliessend ging sie zur Tür und rief in den Flur hinaus nach Dudley, dass er sich beeilen solle, da das Frühstück fertig sei.

Harry stand die ganze Zeit mit dem Teller und den Pfannkuchen in der Küche und starrte fassungslos auf die Stelle, wo die Tassen und der Tee gestanden hatten, die Malfoy schon lange ins Esszimmer gebracht hatte. Das hier, das war nicht so chaotisch und laut wie bei den Weasleys und Petunia würde auch nie Mollys warme und mütterliche Art haben, aber das hier, das fühlte sich an wie Familie, wie Alltag. So, wie es sein sollte. Wärme breitete sich in Harry aus und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Vielleicht war das alles nur ein Traum, vielleicht war das alles nur eine verrückte Parallelwelt, in die er irgendwie geraten war, aber gleichzeitig kam das alles seinem Wunsch nach einer Familie so nahe. Da war es egal, dass es Malfoy war, mit dem er sich das Zimmer teilen musste, dass es Malfoy war, der den Tisch deckte. Vielleicht würde er schon am nächsten Morgen allein in seinem Bett im Schlafsaal in Hogwarts aufwachen und feststellen, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen war, aber solange dieser Traum anhielt, wollte er ihn geniessen, wollte er geniessen, dass auch er eine Familie hatte, mit der er Weihnachten zusammen verbringen konnte.

Wenig später sassen sie alle gemeinsam am Tisch und Harry beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Draco vorsichtig seinen Pfannkuchen mit Honig beträufelte und dann ein kleines Stück abschnitt und sich in den Mund schob. Anhand seines Gesichtsausdrucks und der Vorsicht, die er walten liess, war sich Harry fast sicher, dass Draco noch nie in seinem Leben so etwas wie Pfannkuchen gegessen hatte, doch kaum hatte er begonnen das erste Stück zu kauen und kaum breitete sich der süsse Geschmack des Honigs in seinem Mund aus und vermischte sich mit dem Aroma der Butter, das mit dem Geschmack von Eiern und Mehl eine Einheit bildete, da verzog sich das sonst so kalte und fast ein wenig verkniffene Gesicht in den Ausdruck puren Genusses. Draco griff noch einmal zum Honig, verteilte ein wenig mehr davon auf seinem Pfannkuchen und schnitt ein grösseres Stück ab. Erst nachdem er dieses gegessen hatte, schaffte er es aufzusehen. Sein Blick fiel genau auf Petunias Gesicht, die ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln beobachtete. „Ich… Das … Was immer das auch ist, es schmeckt vorzüglich." Das Lächeln auf Petunias Gesicht breitete sich aus. „Es freut mich, wenn es dir schmeckt. Greif' ruhig zu. Es ist genug da."

Plötzlich wurde Harry bewusst, dass seine Gabel nun schon eine ganze Weile regungslos auf dem Teller lag und hektisch begann er, seinen Pfannkuchen in kleine Stücke zu schneiden, aber Malfoy, der seinen ersten Bissen Pfannkuchen ass und anschliessend nach Worten suchte, war ein zu faszinierender Anblick gewesen. Überhaupt war er ein faszinierender Anblick. Das Licht spielte mit den Reflexen, während sich Dracos Haar leicht bewegte, als er erneut nach dem Honig griff, um seinen zweiten Pfannkuchen zu beträufeln. Die Pupillen waren leicht geweitet und die Lippen glänzten vom Fett und vom Honig. In Harrys Magen begann es zu kribbeln. Ein ganz anderes Kribbeln, als die Wärme, die er in der Küche verspürt hatte, als die ganze Atmosphäre, einfach alles, so familiär auf ihn gewirkt hatte und er zum ersten Mal wirklich Teil davon gewesen war. Nein, das war ein ganz anderes Kribbeln. Ein Kribbeln, das ihn an einen aufgescheuchten Schwarm Schmetterlinge erinnerte oder an das Flattern des Schnatzes in seiner Hand, wenn er ihn nach einer langen Jagd endlich gefangen hatte.

Harry spürte, wie ihm der Appetit verging. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm, ein kleines Stück von dem Pfannkuchen auf seinem Teller in den Mund zu schieben und darauf herum zu kauen. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu Malfoy, der in der Zwischenzeit bei seinem dritten Pfannkuchen angekommen war und diesen grosszügig mit Honig begoss. Es war nicht, dass Petunias Pfannkuchen nicht gut gewesen wären. Im Gegenteil, sie schmeckten ausgezeichnet. Es war auch nicht, dass ihn irgendjemand drohend oder feindselig angestarrt hätte, aber die Art, wie Malfoy die Augen schloss, wenn er ein weiteres Stück Pfannkuchen in seinen Mund schob, die Art, wie sich Verzücken in seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte, das alles brachte die Schmetterlinge in Harrys Magen dazu, noch viel aufgeregter herumzuflattern, als sie das ohnehin schon taten und verdarb ihm dabei den Appetit. Am liebsten wäre er aufgestanden und hätte sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen, aber gleichzeitig konnte er nur schwer die Augen von Malfoys Gestalt lösen, wie sie da am Tisch sass und einen Pfannkuchen nach dem anderen genüsslich verspeiste.

Es kam Harry wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor, bis Dudley und Draco endlich ihr Frühstück beendet hatten und sie Petunia dabei halfen, das benutzte Geschirr in die Küche zu räumen. Eigentlich wollte sich Harry gleich darauf in sein Zimmer verziehen und bis zum Abend nicht mehr herauskommen. Eigentlich wollte er alles tun, um möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und Malfoy zu bringen. Abstand, der verhindern sollte, dass er Draco noch mehr anstarrte. Abstand, der aber auch verhindern sollte, dass er noch mehr als ohnehin schon begann, sein Bild, das er von dem Blonden hatte, zu hinterfragen.

Der Plan, sich gleich nach dem Frühstück zurückzuziehen, wurde allerdings von Dudley zunichte gemacht, der, kaum dass sie in der Küche fertig waren und sich die Zähne geputzt hatten, anfing, sich mit Schal, Mütze und Handschuhen warm einzupacken und Draco und Harry aufforderte, das Gleiche zu tun. Als ihn Draco seltsam verwirrt anblickte und Harry ihn schliesslich fragte, warum sie das tun sollten, verkündete er bloss, dass sie jetzt losfahren würden, einen Weihnachtsbaum zu besorgen, den sie nachmittags schmücken konnten.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie alle warm eingepackt vor der Haustür in der Einfahrt standen und darauf warteten, dass Dudley den Wagen aus der Garage fuhr. Zwischen Harry und Draco herrschte eine unangenehme Stille. Es hatte kaum geschneit. Nur gerade ein Hauch Schnee bedeckte den Boden in den Vorgärten. Trotzdem war es klirrend kalt. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Harry, wie Draco vor sich hinstarrte und sein Atem kleine, weisse Wölkchen bildete. Als Dudley endlich mit dem Wagen vor ihnen hielt, kam es Harry vor, als ob eine halbe Ewigkeit vergangen wäre, obwohl es doch nur wenige Augenblicke gewesen waren. Ohne zu zögern öffnete Harry die Beifahrertür und stieg bereits ein, während Malfoy das Auto noch misstrauisch betrachtete. Schliesslich schien ein Ruck durch ihn zu gehen, er straffte seine Schultern und machte einen entschlossenen Schritt auf das Auto zu und öffnete die hintere Tür auf der Beifahrerseite.

Als er sich hinsetzte, kam es Harry so vor, als ob Draco die Luft angehalten hätte, als er ins Auto gestiegen war und sie jetzt langsam entweichen liess. Ganz so, als sei er erleichtert, dass er ins Auto hatte steigen können, ohne sich selber zum Idioten zu machen. Harry schob den Gedanken sofort zur Seite. Das war immer noch Malfoy und Malfoy machte sich keine Gedanken darüber, ob er sich selber zum Idioten machen könnte. Dazu war er doch viel zu arrogant und behandelte andere doch viel zu sehr von oben herab und trotzdem blieb der Gedanke, liess sich nicht einfach verdrängen. Aber vielleicht war es auch dieser Gedanke, der Harry dazu veranlasste, Draco einigermassen ruhig zu erklären, wie er sich anschnallen musste und ihm irgendwie schief anlächelte. Ein Lächeln, das wohl bedeuten sollte, dass ihm nichts passieren würde. Ein Lächeln, das aber nur bewirkte, dass Draco irritiert und misstrauisch die Stirn runzelte und dafür sorgte, dass sich Harry mit heissen Wangen nach vorne drehte und durch die Windschutzscheibe auf die Strasse starrte. Bei Merlin, er hatte soeben Malfoy angelächelt. Er hatte ihn angelächelt! Er mochte zwar schwul sein, aber das war Malfoy und er hatte ihn angelächelt! Einfach so!

Langsam liessen sie die letzten Häuser hinter sich. Ausserhalb der Ortschaft lag ein wenig mehr Schnee und so zog sich die Landstrasse als schwarzes Band durch weiss überpuderte Felder. Im Auto herrschte eine angespannte Stille. Harry starrte nach vorne auf die Strasse, während er doch immer wieder versuchte, unauffällig im Rückspiegel einen Blick auf Draco werfen zu können. Draco sass völlig verspannt hinter ihm und schaute abwechselnd aus dem Fenster, auf Harrys Hinterkopf und auf Dudleys Hände, die ruhig auf dem Lenkrad lagen oder, gelegentlich, mit sicheren Bewegungen schalteten. Dudley war, nachdem seine wenigen Versuche, sich mit Draco oder Harry zu unterhalten, nur mit sehr einsilbigen Antworten geendet hatten, verstummt und konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf die Strasse.

Schliesslich, nach fast einer Viertelstunde, in der sich Malfoy nur unmerklich entspannt hatte, bog Dudley links in einen Feldweg ein, an dessen Rand eine grosse Hinweistafel stand, dass es dreihunderfünfzig Meter weiter frische Weihnachtsbäume zu kaufen gäbe. Das Auto rumpelte über zugefrorene Schlaglöcher. Der Weg war so schmal, dass nur ein Fahrzeug Platz hatte und als ihnen ein silberfarbener Kleinwagen mit einem bedenklichen grossen Baum auf dem Dach entgegenkam, musste Dudley in die Grasnarbe neben dem Weg ausweichen. Einige Meter weiter erreichten sie eine zweite Hinweistafel, auf der in grossen, roten Lettern stand, dass sie den Weihnachtsbaumverkauf erreicht hatten und dass sie das Auto auf der Wiese unmittelbar hinter der Tafel abstellen sollten. Dudley fuhr in eine grosse Lücke zwischen einem Minivan und einem Kombi und stellte den Motor aus. „Nun, dann wollen wir mal", verkündete er mit einem breiten Lächeln und öffnete die Tür auf seiner Seite. Auch Harry stieg aus und öffnete, nach kurzem Zögern, die hintere Tür auf seiner Seite, nachdem er mit einem seltsamen Gefühl im Magen Dracos Versuche bemerkt hatte, die Tür alleine zu öffnen.

Dudley verschloss das Auto mit einen Druck auf die Fernbedienung und ging anschliessend voran zu dem mit Maschendraht umzäunten Feld, auf dem im vorderen Bereich nur noch wenige, kleine, zerzauste und krumme Tännchen und ein Haufen Baumstümpfe standen. In der Hand trug er einen grossen Metallkasten, der erschreckende Ähnlichkeiten mit der alten Werkzeugkiste von Onkel Vernon aufwies. Harry und Draco folgten ihn in gebührendem Abstand, die Hände tief in ihren Taschen vergraben, den Schal fast bis zur Nase hochgezogen und zumindest von Draco war sich Harry sicher, dass er seinen Zauberstab umklammert hielt. Langsam wanderte die klirrende Kälte unter die Jacken und auch die Schals konnten nicht verhindern, dass die Haut am Kinn taub zu werden begann.

Dudley ging an den mickrigen Tannen vorbei in den hinteren Teil, wo es mehr Bäume und weniger Stümpfe gab. Kritisch betrachtete er die verschiedenen Bäume und fragte immer wieder Harry und Draco nach ihrer Meinung. Harry hatte allerdings gleich beim ersten Baum, dessen Stamm eine seltsame S-förmige Kurve aufwies, gesagt, dass sie den nehmen könnten und hatte sich dadurch für weitere Bäume disqualifiziert, während Draco Anstalten machte, seinen Zauberstab zu zücken, um die Kurve mittels einfachem Zauber zu begradigen, damit sie wieder fahren konnten und zurück in die Wärme kamen. Dudley hatte beides mit einem Schnauben quittiert und war zum nächsten Baum weitergegangen. Aber so wirklich das passende hatte er nicht gefunden. Der eine Baum war zu klein, der nächste zu gross. Der danach hatte zu wenige Äste, der andere zu viele, dann waren da ein Loch zwischen den Zweigen oder der Stamm und damit der Baum schief.

Mit jedem Baum, den Dudley verwarf, folgte ihm Harry widerwilliger. Die Zehen in den Stiefeln begannen langsam kalt zu werden und in ihm stieg der Wunsch auf, zumindest kurz seinen Zauberstab ziehen und einen kurzen Wärmezauber sprechen zu können. Ein kurzer Blick in die Umgebung offenbarte allerdings eine Muggelfamilie mit zwei quengelnden Kleinkindern, ein älteres Ehepaar, das sich lauthals stritt, ob der Baum für das Wohnzimmer nicht doch zu gross sei und ein junges Paar, das vor einem winzigen Tännchen in einen Kuss versunken war. Obwohl sich alle auf die Auswahl an Bäumen zu konzentrieren schienen, waren es doch zu viele Leute, um zu zaubern. Als Dudley den neunten Baum ablehnte, weil auf der linken Seite ein Ast fehlte, der zur Perfektion geführt hätte, konnte Harry von der Seite her beobachten, wie Draco genervt die Augen verdrehte und die Schultern vor Kälte höher zog. Beim nächsten Baum, der zu klein und zudem unten zu dicht war, trafen sich ganz kurz Harrys und Dracos Augen und Harry meinte deutlich in den grauen Augen lesen zu können, dass Draco langsam aber sicher ziemlich genervt von der ganzen Prozedur war und Harry konnte ihm nur zustimmen. Für was waren sie eigentlich Zauberer? Spätestens zu Hause konnten sie einen nicht ganz gerade gewachsenen Baum mit einem kurzen Zauber begradigen oder eine Lücke zwischen den Ästen schliessen, aber nein, Dudley musste unbedingt den perfekt gewachsenen Baum finden.

Als beim nächsten Baum schliesslich die Spitze zu lang war und zu kahl, trafen sich wieder Harrys und Dracos Blicke und schienen so etwas wie ein gemeinsames Verständnis zwischen sich zu finden und als Dudley den nächsten Baum wieder ablehnen wollte, weil er etwas schief und an einer Stelle etwas kurze Äste hatte, beschloss Harry, der Sache ein Ende zu machen. „Den Baum nehmen wir und wenn es unbedingt sein muss, können wir die kurzen Äste zu Hause mit einem Zauber verlängern." Im Hintergrund sah er, wie Draco bestätigend nickte. Dudley schaute zweifelnd von ihm zu Draco und wieder zurück und zuckte anschliessend mit den Schultern. „Wenn ihr meint." Damit stellte er den schweren Metallkasten auf den Boden und entnahm ihm eine Axt und eine kleine Säge. Wenig später war die Tanne gefällt und Dudley schleppte sie zurück zum Ausgang, wo zwei Muggel sie in ein weisses Netz verpackten und er den Baum bezahlte. Kurz darauf befanden sie sich mit dem Baum im Kofferraum auf der Heimfahrt.

Das ganze Auto roch nach Tanne und Harry konnte es nicht lassen, immer wieder in den Rückspiegel zu schauen und Draco zu beobachten, der jetzt sichtlich entspannter auf der Rückbank sass und aus dem Fenster schaute. So ruhig sah sein Gesicht ganz anders aus, nicht mehr so verkniffen und ernst und Harry spürte, wie es in seinem Magen wieder zu Kribbeln begann und am liebsten wäre es ihm gewesen, wenn die Heimfahrt noch deutlich länger gedauert hätte und er in dieser Zeit Draco weiter hätte beobachten können. Aber so langsam die Hinfahrt auch vergangen war, so kurz schien die Rückfahrt zu sein und viel zu früh bog Dudley in den Ligusterweg ein und hielt schliesslich vor der Haustür.

Gemeinsam brachten sie den Baum ins Wohnzimmer und stellten ihn in den Ständer. Während Dudley versuchte, den Baum gerade zu halten, kroch Harry auf dem Boden herum und drehte an der Schraube, die für festen Halt im Ständer sorgen sollte, während Draco von verschiedenen Stellen des Zimmers aus kommentierte, dass der Baum eben doch schief stand. Schliesslich war es aber doch geschafft. Die Stelle mit den kürzeren Ästen hatten sie gegen die Wand gedreht und Harry und Draco liessen sich erschöpft auf das Sofa fallen. Dudley war in den Keller verschwunden, um die Schachteln mit der Dekoration zu holen und Petunia war in der Küche mit Kochen beschäftigt, nachdem sie, während die jungen Männer den Baum geholt hatten, das Haus mit immergrünen Zweigen und Lämpchen dekoriert hatte. Ganz kurz hatte sie ins Wohnzimmer geschaut und den Baum mit einem wohlwollenden Lächeln betrachtet. „Einen schönen Baum habt ihr da ausgesucht", hatte sie nur gesagt und war anschliessend wieder in die Küche verschwunden.

Irgendwann hatte Harry den Kopf zur Seite gedreht und Draco angeschaut. Die grauen Augen waren auf grüne getroffen und langsam hatte sich der Mund darunter zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzogen. Harry konnte gar nicht anders als zurückzulächeln, während in seinem Magen erneut ein ganzer Schwarm Schmetterlinge aufflatterte. Vielleicht würde Weihnachten ja doch noch schön werden.


	4. Teil IV

**Teil IV**

Der Nachmittag verging schnell. Gemeinsam schmückten sie den Baum und hängten Strohsterne, kleine bunte Figuren aus Holz und Glaskugeln, die in allen Farben schimmerten, an die Äste. Die elektrische Lichterkette hatte allerdings anfangs für Diskussionen gesorgt. Sowohl Harry als auch Draco waren der Meinung gewesen, dass an einen Weihnachtsbaum echte Kerzen gehörten und sie diese, falls tatsächlich der Baum Feuer fangen sollte, immer noch ganz einfach mit ihren Zauberstäben löschen könnten. Dudley hingegen war bei seiner Überzeugung geblieben, dass echte Kerzen einfach viel zu unsicher waren, die Äste des Baums dafür viel zu dicht beieinander standen und ausserdem das herabtropfende Wachs eine viel zu grosse Sauerei machen würde. Bei der Aussicht auf Petunias Reaktion auf Wachsflecken auf ihrem Wohnzimmerteppich hatte dann auch Harry nachgegeben.

Überhaupt war vielleicht in Draco die grösste Wandlung vorgegangen. Nachdem er auf dem Weg zum Weihnachtsbaumverkauf sehr angespannt und still gewesen war, hatte er sich seit dem stummen Einverständnis mit Harry, dass Dudley den perfekten Weihnachtsbaum auch nach hundert angeschauten Bäumen nicht finden würde, sichtlich entspannt und auch einen Teil seiner Zurückhaltung aufgegeben. War Malfoy beim Abendessen am vorherigen Tag vor allem höflich, aber doch noch etwas unterkühlt gewesen, so sah Harry nun ein ganz anderes Bild.

Als Draco die vielen kleinen Schachteln mit dem Weihnachtsbaumschmuck gesehen hatte, hatten seine Augen zu leuchten begonnen und nachdem ihm Dudley mit einem breiten Lächeln zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er sich ruhig alles anschauen konnte, hatte er sich vor allem auf die kleinen Holzfiguren gestürzt. Jede einzelne wurde sorgsam aus ihrer Schachtel genommen und von allen Seiten betrachtet.

Da gab es Zwerge, die auf Schlitten sassen. Alle mit unterschiedlich gefärbten Hemden und roten Zipfelmützen. Einer transportierte auf seinem Schlitten ein Bündel Zweige, ein anderer ein grosses Geschenk. Dann gab es unterschiedliche Engel. Alle mit hellblauen oder weissen Hemden, goldenem Haar und leuchtend roten Pausbäckchen. Ein Teil von ihnen sass auf einer Wolke, während andere Musikinstrumente in der Hand hielten und dann gab es noch eine schier unendliche Menge an Strohsternen in allen möglichen verschiedenen Grössen und Formen. Manche waren mit bunten Bändern umwickelt, während andere einfach nur mit durchsichtigen Nylonfäden in Form gehalten wurden. Am meisten faszinierte Draco aber eine kleine Schachtel, in der sich unterschiedliches aus Holz geschnitztes Spielzeug befand. Vorsichtig nahm er die kleine Trommel in die Hand, betrachtete die rote Lackierung, die winzigen Schläger, die auf ihr befestigt waren und die Schnüre, die nur symbolisch mit Strichen dargestellt waren. Danach legte er sie auf den Wohnzimmertisch und nahm das nächste Spielzeug oder Instrument aus der Schachtel.

Harry konnte sich an dem Anblick kaum sattsehen. Eine einzelne Strähne hatte sich aus Dracos sonst immer so perfekten Frisur gelöst und hing ihm ins Gesicht, von wo aus er sie immer wieder mit einer kurzen Handbewegung hinter sein Ohr schob. Nutzlos, da sie bei der nächsten Kopfbewegung wieder nach vorne rutschte. Auf seinen Wangen hatten sich hellrote Flecken gebildet und die grauen Augen, die in der Schule immer so kalt geschaut hatten, leuchteten mit einer beinahe kindlichen Begeisterung. Harry hatte Draco noch nie so offen erlebt und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er sich fragte, ob überhaupt schon einmal jemand ausser dessen Eltern ihn so offen erlebt hatte, wie er ihn jetzt sah. Und noch etwas Weiteres hatte sich definitiv und unwiderruflich verändert: Er konnte den jungen Mann vor sich, der doch eigentlich bereits erwachsen war, nicht mehr mit der gleichen Abneigung, mit der gleichen Abscheu behandeln, wie er das in der Schule getan hatte. Wie er das getan hatte, bevor er gesehen hatte, dass auch Draco nachts Alpträume hatte, bevor er gesehen hatte, wie die grauen Augen vor Freude leuchten konnten oder dass sich kleine rote Flecken auf dessen Wangen bildeten, wenn er sich für etwas begeisterte und genauso wenig konnte er ihn weiterhin Malfoy nennen. Dieser junge Mann hier, der doch eigentlich noch ein halbes Kind war, das viel zu schnell hatte erwachsen werden müssen, das war nicht der Malfoy, den er aus der Schule kannte. Das war auch niemand, den er beim Nachnamen rufen und verabscheuen oder verachten konnte. Das war jemand, den er beim Vornamen nennen wollte, den er mögen konnte, den er als Freund haben wollte und vielleicht sogar für mehr als nur als Freund.

Gleichzeitig weckte aber genau dieser Gedanke in Harry wieder das Bedürfnis, in sein Zimmer zu fliehen und sich dort zu verstecken, Abstand zwischen sich und Draco zu bringen und so auch diesen seltsamen Gedanken zu entkommen. Gedanken, die nicht sein konnten, die vor allem nicht sein durften. Was würde Ron sagen, wenn er aus den Weihnachtsferien zurückkam und sich mit Malfoy angefreundet hatte? Ron, der noch immer um seinen Bruder trauerte und Ginny, die zwar mit Neville glücklich war, und zu der er auch ein eher geschwisterliches Verhältnis aufgebaut hatte. Aber würde sie auch eine Freundschaft und vielleicht mehr mit Draco akzeptieren? Und dann war da ja noch immer die Frage, ob Draco überhaupt mit Harry würde befreundet sein wollen und selbst wenn, dann hiess das noch lange nicht, dass auch seine anderweitigen Interessen in dieselbe Richtung wie Harrys gingen. Soweit er es sich vorstellen konnte, war Draco schon lange mit irgendeiner reinblütigen Hexe verlobt, die er nach Schulende heiraten würde, um einen reinblütigen Erben zu bekommen und trotzdem, trotz aller Bedenken, war da der Wunsch, mit Draco befreundet zu sein und denjenigen kennenzulernen, der dort vor dem Baum auf dem Fussboden sass und fasziniert den Baumschmuck betrachtete. Vielleicht sollte er es einfach versuchen. Vielleicht sollte er es einfach versuchen und hoffen, dass er die Möglichkeit bekam, Draco kennenzulernen und nicht Malfoy, so wie er ihn in der Schule immer kennengelernt hatte.

Seine Freunde würden es schon verstehen. Besonders Hermine. Ron und Ginny würden vielleicht ein wenig länger brauchen, aber auch sie würden es irgendwann verstehen. Verstehen und akzeptieren, als etwas, das Harry glücklich machte. Mit diesem Entschluss im Kopf stand Harry vom Sofa auf und nahm die Schachtel mit der Lichterkette in die Hand, über die sie zuvor noch diskutiert hatten. Während Dudley die elektrischen Kerzen sorgsam an die Zweige stecke und dabei versuchte darauf zu achten, dass sie möglichst gerade standen, aber auch das Kabel verdeckt war, löste Harry eine Plastikkerze nach der anderen aus ihren Befestigungen und reichte sie an Dudley weiter.

Nachdem die Kerzen vollständig am Baum befestigt waren, begannen sie, die Holzfigürchen und Strohsterne an den Baum zu hängen. Irgendwann schaute Petunia ins Wohnzimmer und brachte ihnen ein Tablett mit einer kleinen Teekanne auf dem passenden Stövchen und drei Tassen. Draussen wurde es langsam dämmrig und es schien so, als ob das Wetter doch noch ein Einsehen hatte, als die ersten kleinen Schneeflocken vor dem Fenster herab zu rieseln begannen. Petunia entzündete die Kerzen, die überall im Wohnzimmer aufgestellt waren und stellte noch einen grossen Teller mit Weihnachtskeksen, Lebkuchen, Pfeffernüssen und ähnlichen Leckereien auf den Tisch.

Als sie den Baum endlich fertig geschmückt hatten und das letzte bisschen Lametta an seinem Platz hing, war es draussen bereits ganz dunkel geworden. Den Tee hatten sie ausgetrunken und auch auf dem grossen Teller fanden sich nur noch ein paar wenige Lebkuchen und Pfeffernüsse. Aus dem Radio, das Petunia irgendwann im Verlauf des Nachmittags angestellt hatte, dudelte Weihnachtsmusik und von der Küche her zog der Geruch nach dem Weihnachtsbraten durch das ganze Haus.

Dudley, Harry und Draco hatten es sich auf dem Sofa und dem Sessel bequem gemacht, nachdem sie Petunia für ihr Angebot, ihr bei der Zubereitung des Essens zu helfen, aus der Küche gescheucht hatte. Sie war der festen Überzeugung, dass es reichte, wenn die drei sich um den Baum kümmerten. Eine Weile hatten sie sich schweigend gegenüber gesessen, aber dann hatte sich Harry ein Herz gefasst und Draco die Hand zu einem Friedens- und vor allem Freundschaftsangebot gereicht. Der kleine Augenblick, den Draco gezögert und in seinen Augen nach den wahren Hintergründen für dieses Angebot gesucht hatte, war Harry wie der längste seines Lebens vorgekommen. Sogar noch länger als der Weg durch den Verbotenen Wald, als er begleitet von den Geistern seiner Eltern, Voldemort und seinem eigenen Tod entgegen gegangen war. Doch dann hatte sich ein kleines Lächeln über die ebenmässigen Gesichtszüge des Blonden gezogen und er hatte Harrys Hand ergriffen. „Glaube aber nicht, dass ich aufhören werde, dich Narbengesicht zu nennen", war sein einziger Kommentar gewesen und Harry hatte nichts gegen das überdimensionale Grinsen tun können, das sich dabei über sein Gesicht gezogen hatte.

Aber dieser Kommentar hatte das Eis zwischen ihnen endgültig gebrochen und als Petunia sie zum Tisch decken rief, wusste Dudley von Dracos und Harrys immerwährender Konkurrenz als Sucher beim Quidditch, wusste davon, dass kaum ein Tag vergangen war, an dem sie sich nicht gegenseitig beleidigt oder bekämpft hatten. Er wusste von ihrem Duell in der zweiten Klasse, auch wenn weder Harry noch Draco erwähnten, dass es auch in der Zauberwelt etwas aussergewöhnliches war, wenn man mit Schlangen reden konnte und auch Draco hörte zum ersten Mal die Geschichte, wie sich die Jagd nach dem Stein der Weisen im ersten Schuljahr tatsächlich abgespielt hatte. Erstaunen und Respekt spiegelten sich in Dudleys Gesicht, als Harry geendet hatte, während in Dracos Augen kurz fast so etwas wie Neid aufflackerte. Der Ausdruck war allerdings genauso schnell wieder verschwunden und so war sich Harry alles andere als sicher, ob es sich nicht doch nur um die Lichtreflektion einer der zahlreichen Kerzen gehandelt hatte.

Bevor Dudley jedoch nach weiteren Erlebnissen von Harry in Hogwarts fragen konnte, rief sie Petunia aus der Küche erneut zum Tisch decken. Diesmal tischte sie das feine Porzellan mit dem Blumenmuster und die Stoffservietten auf. Allerdings dauerte es dann doch eine gewisse Zeit, bis die Suppe angerichtet war und sie alle Platz genommen hatten. Im Gegensatz zum vorherigen Abend herrschte eine entspannte Atmosphäre und als Petunia danach fragte, wie der Weihnachtsbaumkauf denn gewesen wäre, begann Draco davon zu erzählen, wie Dudley sie durch die halbe Baumschule gescheucht hatte, auf der Suche nach dem perfekten Baum, obwohl er doch mit gleich zwei Zauberern im Haus die optimale Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, auch einen nicht so schön gewachsenen Baum etwas zu korrigieren und optisch aufzupeppen.

Allerdings stellte sich Petunia dann doch eindeutig auf Dudleys Seite und bekräftigte noch einmal, dass ein magisch veränderter Baum einfach nicht das gleiche war, wie ein natürlich gewachsener und dass die kleinen Fehler doch erst den Baum ausmachten. Harry trug kaum etwas zur Diskussion bei. Stattdessen konnte er seinen Blick kaum von Dracos Gesicht abwenden. Die grauen Augen leuchteten wieder begeistert und auf den Wangen hatten sich wieder kleine rote Flecken gebildet. Um nicht beim Starren erwischt zu werden, beobachtete er lieber, wie sich die saure Sahne langsam in der Suppe auflöste. Als Draco nach der Suppe Tante Petunia half, das benutzte Geschirr in die Küche zu bringen, stiess Dudley Harry mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite und flüsterte ihm zu: „Du magst ihn. Du kannst deine Augen kaum von ihm lassen." Harry wollte ihm widersprechen, wollte behaupten, dass Dudley sich irren musste, dass es unmöglich war, dass er Draco Malfoy über die entstehende Freundschaft hinaus mochte, aber er brachte kein Wort heraus. Stattdessen starrte er auf seinen Teller und spürte, wie die Hitze in seinem Gesicht aufstieg und seine Wangen rot färbte.

Bevor Dudley noch einmal nachhaken konnte, rief Petunia aus der Küche nach ihnen, damit sie beim Servieren des Hauptgerichts helfen konnten. Der Braten in seiner Pfefferminzsauce geriet für Harry zur Nervenprobe. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu Draco, der genüsslich sein Stück Braten ass, die Sauce von der Gabel ableckte und sich anschliessend mit der rosa Zungenspitze über seine vom Fett glänzenden Lippen fuhr. Als Harry dann auch noch spürte, wie seine Hosen unangenehm eng zu werden begannen, stand für ihn fest, dass man das eigentlich verbieten müsste. Man müsste Draco verbieten, sich derart aufreizend nur mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen zu lecken. Das kam doch schon fast der Erregung von öffentlichem Ärgernis gleich. Nur mit Mühe brachte Harry das Essen einigermassen vernünftig hinter sich und als Petunia ankündigte, in einer halben Stunde den Mandelpudding für den Nachtisch fertig zu haben, verschwand er unter Dudleys wissenden und irgendwie auch etwas amüsierten Blick auf die Toilette, um sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen.

Als er anschliessend über das Waschbecken gebeugt in den Spiegel starrte und sein rotes Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser wusch, wurde ihm erst bewusst, was er da eigentlich wirklich getan hatte. Er hatte sich beim Weihnachtsessen bei seiner Tante und seinem Cousin mit dem Gedanken an Draco Malfoy einen runtergeholt, nachdem die Art und Weise, wie dieser gegessen hatte, derart erregende und für ein Weihnachtsessen definitiv nicht geeignete Bilder in seinem Kopf hatte entstehen lassen, dass er sich nicht mehr hatte beherrschen können. Das war ja so furchtbar peinlich und Dudley ahnte zumindest etwas. Er würde Draco nie wieder in die Augen schauen können. Nie wieder und dabei hatten sie doch am Nachmittag gerade erst damit angefangen, Freundschaft zu schliessen. Am liebsten hätte Harry den restlichen Abend eingeschlossen auf der Toilette verbracht, aber er wusste genau, dass er nicht zu lange brauchen dürfte, wenn Draco nicht auch noch misstrauisch werden sollte und anfing sich zu fragen, warum er direkt nach dem Essen mit einem seltsam steifen Gang zur Toilette gegangen war. Er hatte keine Wahl, er musste da wieder hinaus. Er musste die Toilette verlassen. Ein letztes Mal wusch sich Harry das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser, dann atmete er einmal tief durch, straffte die Schultern und verliess die Toilette.

Zu Harrys grossen Erleichterung kommentierte allerdings niemand sein plötzliches Verschwinden und als Petunia wenig später den Mandelpudding auf den Tisch stellte und kleine Schnapsgläser verteilte, wandte sich die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihr zu. Unter allgemeinem Gelächter wurde der Pudding angeschnitten und auch wenn es nicht so lebhaft und vor allem laut wie im Fuchsbau war, so hatte Harry doch das Gefühl, den Heiligen Abend mit Leuten zu verbringen, bei denen er willkommen war. Für zusätzliche Erheiterung sorgte die Tatsache, dass sich die im Pudding versteckte Mandel ausgerechnet auf Petunias Teller wiederfand.

Nach dem Vorfall auf der Toilette hatte Harry es allerding krampfhaft vermieden auch nur ansatzweise in Dracos Richtung zu schauen. Jedes Mal, wenn er doch zumindest einen kleinen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln riskierte, flackerten in seinem Kopf die Bilder auf, wie Draco mit der Zungenspitze über seine Lippen gefahren war und vor allem, was eigentlich noch viel schlimmer war, was die Zungenspitze in Harrys Phantasie noch so alles mit ihm und vor allem gewissen Körperteilen anstellen könnte und jedes Mal spürte Harry, wie wieder die Hitze in seinem Gesicht hochstieg und er konnte nur hoffen, dass es bei der etwas schummrigen Beleuchtung niemandem zu sehr auffallen würde und wenn doch, dass sie es dann auf den Schnaps schieben würden, von dem Petunia allen gerade zum zweiten Mal nachgoss.

Irgendwann im Verlauf des Abends hatten sich alle ihre Gläser genommen und sie waren ins Wohnzimmer gegangen, wo sie es sich vor dem geschmückten Baum gemütlich gemacht hatten. Petunia hatte eine CD mit Weihnachtsmusik eingelegt und einen weiteren Teller mit Weihnachtskeksen auf den Tisch gestellt. Später würde es Harry auf den Alkohol schieben, dass er eingenickt war. Auf den Alkohol und die Tatsache, dass er die halbe Nacht an Dracos Bett gesessen hatte. Nachdem sich Petunia und Dudley auf die beiden Sessel gesetzt hatten, blieb Harry und Draco nichts anderes mehr übrig, als sich das Sofa zu teilen. Anfangs hatten sie noch so viel Abstand wie nur irgendwie möglich war, zwischen sich gebracht. Harry hatte ganz rechts und Draco ganz links auf dem Sofa gesessen. Mit der Zeit aber, da sie jedes Mal, wenn sie etwas von dem Weihnachtsgebäck naschen wollten, fast aufstehen mussten und keiner den anderen bitten wollte, ihm doch kurz den Teller mit dem Gebäck zu reichen, waren sie immer weiter zur Mitte gerutscht und dort schliesslich nebeneinander sitzen geblieben. Nicht so dicht, dass sie sich wirklich berührt hätten, aber doch dicht genug, dass Harry die Wärme spüren konnte, die von Dracos Körper ausging. Irgendwann war die CD mit der Weihnachtsmusik verstummt, aber niemand konnte sich aufraffen, aufzustehen und sie wieder abspielen zu lassen. Stattdessen unterhielten sie sich leise. Die Lichter am Baum tauchten alles in ein warmes Licht und Harry spürte, wie er langsam müde wurde. Die Stimmen vermischten sich zu einem sanften Murmeln, aus dem er nur noch gelegentlich Petunias Lachen und Dracos ruhige, tiefe Stimme heraushören konnte. Wärme umgab ihn wie eine Decke und langsam begannen die Lichter des Weihnachtsbaums und die leicht flackernden Kerzen zu verschwimmen. Harry war so wahnsinnig müde und plötzlich war es ein Leichtes, dem Drang, die Augen zu schliessen, nachzugeben und sich ein wenig zur Seite sinken zu lassen, bis sein Kopf auf etwas Warmen zu liegen kam. Nur einen kleinen Augenblick. Nur einen ganz kleinen Augenblick ausruhen. Dann würde er die Augen wieder öffnen und sich auch am Gespräch beteiligen, aber gerade jetzt im Moment war Harry so wahnsinnig müde und es war so schön warm und gemütlich, wo er sich befand.

Ein irgendwie vertrauter, aber doch fremder Geruch umgab ihn, liess ihn sich sicher fühlen. So hatte er sich den Heiligen Abend immer vorgestellt. Ganz genau so. Gemütlich, mit seiner Familie, einer Familie, die ihn akzeptierte und einem Weihnachtsbaum, den er geholfen hatte zu schmücken. Genauso hatte er es sich immer erträumt, wenn er im Schrank unter der Treppe gesessen und durch die Ritzen beobachtet hatte, wie Petunia das Haus und vor allem den Baum schmückte, dabei Weihnachtsleckereien buk und das Weihnachtsessen vorbereitete. Der einzige Unterschied war gewesen, dass sie damals noch so einen verkniffenen Zug um den Mund gehabt hatte, der jetzt zumindest zum Teil verschwunden war. Sein letzter bewusster Gedanke, bevor er einschlief, war jedoch, dass das, worauf auch immer sein Kopf jetzt lag, ein ganz vorzügliches Kopfkissen war. Warm und weich und einfach richtig.

Im Halbschlaf nahm Harry wahr, wie ihn jemand sanft an der Schulter rüttelte und ihn dazu aufforderte, aufzustehen. Irgendjemand führte ihn die Treppe hinauf, während er zu müde war, um überhaupt die Augen richtig zu öffnen. Wer es war, wusste er nicht. Da war nur dieser Geruch. Dieser vertraute Geruch, der ihm die Sicherheit vermittelte, dass ihm nichts geschehen würde. Er liess es zu, dass er ins Badezimmer geführt wurde und ihm jemand die Zahnbürste in die Hand drückte. Wenig später brachte ihn jemand zu seinem Bett und legte sorgfältig die Decke über ihn, nachdem er sich hingelegt hatte. Das Letzte, was Harry spürte, bevor er endgültig einschlief, war die kühle Hand, die ihm eine Haarsträhne von der Stirn schob und die leise, ruhige und so vertraute Stimme, die ihm eine gute Nacht wünschte.

Als Harry wieder erwachte, war es dunkel im Zimmer und im ersten Augenblick wusste er gar nicht so genau, wo er sich eigentlich befand. Nur langsam wurde ihm bewusst, dass er in seinem Bett bei seinen Verwandten lag. War er nicht im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen? Irgendjemand musste ihn nach oben geführt und ins Bett gebracht haben. Irgendjemand, auch wenn er sich nicht einmal mehr ansatzweise daran erinnern konnte, wer es gewesen sein könnte. Da war nur ganz dunkel die Erinnerung an einen Geruch. Ein Geruch, der ihm in die Nase gestiegen und der so fremd und doch so vertraut gewesen war.

Ein leises Wimmern aus dem anderen Bett riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Mit einem Griff zog er seinen Zauberstab unter dem Kopfkissen hervor. Wer hatte ihn eigentlich darunter gelegt? Normalerweise trug er ihn doch immer bei sich und wenn es in der Hosentasche war. Nur jemand, der genau wie er erlebt hatte, wie wichtig es sein konnte, den Zauberstab immer und überall, auch im Schlaf sofort griffbereit zu haben, konnte ihn unter sein Kopfkissen gelegt haben. Nur ein anderer Zauberer, der wie er die Schrecken des Krieges erlebt hatte, konnte auch nur ahnen, dass er mit dem Zauberstab unter dem Kopfkissen schlief. Nur Draco konnte den Zauberstab unter sein Kopfkissen gelegt haben. Draco, der wie bereits in der letzten Nacht in einem Alptraum gefangen in seinem Bett lag.

Leise sprach Harry den Lumos und tastete sich durch das Zimmer zum anderen Bett. Draco warf sich wimmernd hin und her. Das feine Haar klebte an seiner vom Schweiss nassen Stirn und seine Augen flatterten unruhig hinter den Lidern. Wie schon in der vorherigen Nacht, berührte ihn Harry nach kurzem Zögern vorsichtig an der Schulter und setzte sich dann zu ihm auf das Bett und wie bereits in der vorherigen Nacht schien Draco durch die Berührungen ruhiger zu werden und sich fast ein wenig an ihn zu schmiegen.

Vielleicht war es die Müdigkeit, vielleicht waren es aber auch noch die Auswirkungen des Alkohols, den Harry am Abend getrunken hatte, so genau wusste er es nicht, aber irgendwann, als er sich selber schon fast im Halbschlaf befand, kroch Harry zu Draco ins Bett, schmiegte sich von hinten an den warmen Körper und legten einen Arm über dessen Oberkörper. Darunter konnte er das ruhige Heben und Senken von Dracos Brustkorb spüren. Die tiefen Atemzüge, die ihm verrieten, dass der andere ruhig und ohne Alpträume zu haben, schlief. Wärme und Geborgenheit hüllten Harry ein und das Letzte, was er wahrnahm, bevor auch er einschlief, war dieser Geruch, der ihn schon den ganzen Abend begleitet hatte.


	5. Teil V

**Teil V**

Als Harry am Weihnachtsmorgen langsam die Augen öffnete, war es, wie bereits am vorherigen Morgen, hell im Zimmer. Graue Augen schauten ihn an und mit einem Schlag war alles wieder da. Wie er am Abend auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen war und sich dabei an Dracos Schulter gelehnt haben musste und plötzlich wusste Harry auch, wem der Geruch gehörte, der ihm so seltsam vertraut vorgekommen war. Das war Dracos Geruch gewesen. Draco hatte ihn die Treppe hinauf und ins Bett gebracht. Draco hatte die Decke über ihn gelegt und ihm die Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht gestrichen. Draco hatte das alles getan. Ganz dunkel erinnerte sich Harry daran, wie er wieder mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht war, weil er Draco in einem Alptraum hatte wimmern hören und wie er dann im schwachen Licht des Zauberstabs quer durch das Zimmer zum anderen Bett gegangen war. Eigentlich hatte er Draco nur aus seinem Traum wecken und dann in sein eigenes Bett zurückkehren wollen, aber er war geblieben. Irgendwann war er in Dracos Bett und unter dessen Decke gekrochen und hatte den Blonden in den Arm genommen und jetzt starrte dieser ihn an. Jetzt starrten ihn diese grauen Augen an. Einfach so. Nicht feindselig oder abweisend. Eher neugierig, vielleicht etwas erstaunt und Harry konnte sich nicht mehr von der Stelle bewegen.

Alles in ihm schrie, dass er aufstehen musste, dass er dafür sorgen musste, dass er aus dem Bett herauskam und eigentlich nur hoffen konnte, dass Draco nie irgendjemandem erzählen würde, dass sich ausgerechnet Harry Potter zu ihm ins Bett gelegt hatte, oder schlimmer noch, nichts mehr mit ihm würde zu tun haben wollen. Er hatte es verdorben. Er hatte sich die einzige Chance, die er gehabt hatte, mit Draco Freundschaft zu schliessen, verdorben. Vielleicht, wenn er sich entschuldigte, vielleicht, wenn er zu erklären versuchte, vielleicht glaubte ihm Draco dann. Aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Stumm starrte er in diese grauen Augen, die ihn gefangen zu nehmen schienen, irgendetwas in seinen zu suchen schienen und plötzlich war da diese Spannung, plötzlich hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass sein ganzer Körper zu kribbeln begann.

Durch einen schmalen Spalt zwischen den Vorhängen schien die Wintersonne ins Zimmer, liess die kleinen Staubpartikel in der Luft tanzen und traf genau auf Dracos Gesicht. Das blonde Haar schien fast durchsichtig zu werden und auf einmal änderte sich der Ausdruck in den grauen Augen, die ihn bis dahin ruhig gemustert hatten. Es schien fast, als ob Draco gefunden hatte, wonach er gesucht hatte und plötzlich wusste es Harry einfach. Er wusste einfach, dass sie sich jetzt gleich, hier auf dem ausgezogenen Sofa im Gästezimmer seiner Tante küssen würden. Er wusste es einfach und seltsamerweise sorgte der Gedanke nicht dafür, dass er schreiend die Flucht ergriff. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er wollte es. Er wollte, dass Draco ihn küsste, dass er Draco küsste. Er wollte ihn küssen, diesen neuen Draco, den er erst hier kennengelernt hatte.

Wie von alleine schlossen sich Harrys Augen und im Nachhinein konnte wohl niemand mehr sagen, wer den Anfang gemacht hatte, wer sich zuerst nach vorne gebeugt hatte oder wer wen küsste. Es war unwichtig. Wichtig waren nur Dracos Lippen, die sich weich und so unglaublich sanft auf Harrys legten. Unschuldig, unsicher, nachfragend und vor allem zärtlich. So zärtlich, wie es Harry Draco niemals zugetraut hätte. Irgendwann spürte Harry, wie sich eine Hand vorsichtig auf seine Hüfte legte, wie er etwas näher gezogen wurde. Nicht so nah, dass sie sich berührt hätten, aber nah genug, dass er die Wärme spüren konnte, die von Draco ausging.

Für einen winzig kleinen Moment, nicht einmal einen Augenblick, schien die Welt stillzustehen, schien alles an Bedeutung zu verlieren. Für einen winzigen Augenblick gab es nur sie beide, nur dieses Zimmer und das Sofa, auf dem sie lagen. Für einen winzigen Augenblick war es nicht mehr wichtig, dass sie im Krieg, wenn auch gezwungenermassen, auf verschiedenen Seiten gestanden hatten, dass sie sich gegenseitig fast umgebracht, aber auch gerettet hatten. Für einen winzigen Augenblick war es nicht mehr wichtig, dass der eine ein Slytherin und der andere ein Gryffindor war, dass sie jahrelang verfeindet gewesen waren und sich eigentlich hassten. Für einen winzigen Augenblick gab es nur sie beide und die Lippen, die sich sanft und vorsichtig gegeneinander bewegten und zum ersten Mal zu ertasten versuchten, wie sich diejenigen des anderen anfühlten.

Irgendwann lösten sie sich langsam voneinander. Harry öffnete die Augen und sah Draco an und es kam ihm so vor, als ob er den anderen zum allerersten Mal in seinem Leben überhaupt wirklich sehen würde. Zum ersten Mal sah er die blonden fast durchsichtigen Wimpern, welche die gleiche Farbe hatten, wie seine Haare, sah das etwas zu kantige Gesicht, den ersten Ansatz eines Bartes, aber auch das winzige Muttermal gleich neben der Nase. Und dann waren da noch die rosafarbenen Flecken auf Dracos Wangen und die grauen Augen, die ihn offen und gefüllt von einer Emotion, die Harry nicht benennen konnte und wollte, ansahen. Harry spürte die Hand, die immer noch knapp über seiner Hüfte ruhte und die Hitze, die von ihr auszugehen schien. Hitze, die ihn zu verbrennen drohte und doch hätte er die Hand um nichts in der Welt von dort weghaben wollen.

Er musste etwas sagen. Irgendetwas. Aber sein Mund war völlig ausgetrocknet und in seinem Kopf herrschte eine seltsame Leere. Ausserdem war Draco da. Ausserdem war Draco da und schaute ihn immer noch an. Ungerührt, ruhig und mit diesem seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht, den Harry nicht deuten konnte und nicht wollte, weil er Angst davor hatte, was er bedeuten konnte. Aber vielleicht musste er das auch nicht. Vielleicht war es ganz und gar unnötig und vielleicht war es auch völlig unnötig, dass er etwas sagte. Vielleicht war es völlig unnötig, weil Draco auch so verstand.

Dudleys Stimme, die laut durch die Tür schallte, ob sie nicht langsam aufstehen und frühstücken kommen wollten, damit sie dann die Geschenke auspacken könnten, liess sie schliesslich auseinanderfahren. Harry schoss das Blut ins Gesicht und er spürte, wie er rot wurde. Hastig kletterte er aus dem Bett, verhedderte sich in der Bettdecke und zog sie beim Versuch, sich zu befreien, halb auf den Boden. „Wir kommen gleich!", rief er und hoffte nur, dass Dudley nicht ins Zimmer kam. Was würde sein Cousin denken? Was seine Tante, wenn sie sahen, dass er mit Draco in einem Bett geschlafen hatte? Hektisch, und nicht wirklich darauf achtend, was er anzog, schlüpfte Harry in seine Kleidung und stürzte nur wenig später aus dem Zimmer. Er war so in Eile, dass er den etwas verletzten Ausdruck, der sich über Dracos Gesicht zog, nicht bemerkte.

Nur wenig später sassen sie alle am Frühstückstisch. Petunia hatte sich bei der Zubereitung selbst übertroffen, aber irgendwie fehlte Harry der rechte Appetit, um das Frühstück auch entsprechend zu geniessen. Immer wieder warf er einen kleinen Blick zu Draco, versuchte herauszufinden, was der andere dachte und immer wieder sah er nur das verschlossene Gesicht vor sich, das er bereits aus der Schule kannte und das ihn dort nie gestört hatte. Aber jetzt schmerzte es ihn. Jetzt schmerzte es, zu sehen, wie sich Draco vor ihm verschloss, nachdem er ihn so offen erlebt hatte. Einmal trafen sich ihre Blicke und für einen kurzen Moment meinte Harry in den grauen Augen etwas aufflackern zu sehen, etwas verletzliches, verwundbares, doch dann war es wieder verschwunden und durch das kalte Abweisende ersetzt, das er bereits aus der Schule so gut kannte.

Gelegentlich, wenn er an seinem Toast knabberte, hatte Harry das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Dann hatte er das Gefühl, als ob ein Paar graue Augen auf ihm ruhen würden und ihn einfach nur ansahen, fragend, forschend und vielleicht auch hoffend. Vielleicht wünschte er es sich auch einfach nur, dass ihn Draco so ansah. Vielleicht wünschte er es sich einfach, weil Harry genau wusste, wie schwer es würde, zu ertragen, wenn sich Draco wieder vor ihm verschloss. Vielleicht aber auch, weil er eine unglaubliche Angst hatte, diesen offenen Draco, den er hatte kennenlernen dürfen, diesen neuen Draco, den er mögen konnte, nein, den er mochte und vielleicht auch mehr als nur mochte, wieder zu verlieren. Vielleicht hätte er nicht so davon stürzen sollen, als Dudley sie zum Frühstück gerufen hatte. Vielleicht hätte er… Denn eigentlich hatte er diesen Kuss gewollt. Eigentlich wollte er Draco küssen. Nicht nur dieses eine Mal, sondern immer wieder. Aber was war, wenn Draco nicht wollte? Was, wenn er Harry immer noch hasste? Was, wenn… Wieder sah Harry aus den Augenwinkeln zu Draco hinüber, der ohne rechten Appetit sein Frühstück zu essen schien.

Nach etwas, das Harry wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorgekommen war, lehnte sich Dudley mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen zurück und auch Tante Petunia trank ihre Teetasse aus und stellte sie mit einem leisen Klirren auf die Untertasse zurück. „Wenn alle fertig sind mit dem Frühstück, dann können wir ja jetzt ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Es sind heute früh, als ihr noch geschlafen habt, ein paar Eulen eingetroffen, die noch zusätzliche Geschenke gebracht haben. Ich habe sie zu den anderen unter den Baum gelegt." Damit schob Petunia ihren Stuhl zurück und erhob sich. Dudley, Harry und Draco folgten, wobei Draco es schon beinahe krampfhaft vermied, Harry anzusehen und irgendwie war das beinahe noch schlimmer, als wenn er ihn beleidigt oder angeschrien hätte.

Petunia brachte das Geschirr in die Küche und gesellte sich dann zu den dreien ins Wohnzimmer. Dudley hatte es sich wieder auf dem Sessel gemütlich gemacht, während sich Draco und Harry wie schon am Abend zuvor das Sofa teilen mussten und wie schon zu Beginn des Abends sassen sie nun wieder an den beiden Rändern, mit so viel Abstand zwischen sich, wie es möglich war. Dudley hatte die Kerzen am Weihnachtsbaum entzündet, obwohl die kalte Wintersonne durch das Fenster hereinschien und man sie somit kaum sah. In der Nacht musste es geschneit haben. Eine dünne Schneeschicht bedeckte die Büsche und Hecken im Garten und wurde von der Sonne zum Glitzern gebracht.

Unter dem Baum lagen mehrere Geschenke. Keine Berge, wie es zum Beispiel bei den Weasleys gewesen war oder damals, als er mit den Mitgliedern des Ordens des Phönix im alten Haus am Grimmauldplatz gefeiert hatte, aber doch eine ansehnliche Anzahl. Alle waren sorgfältig verpackt und mit bunten Bändern verziert worden. Zwischen ihnen konnte Harry ein unordentliches Päckchen erkennen, das ihm vermutlich Hagrid geschickt hatte, aber auch andere, die in elegantes, silbernes Papier gehüllt waren und von denen er vermutete, dass es wohl Dracos Weihnachtsgeschenke sein mussten.

Schliesslich kam Petunia aus der Küche und setzte sich in den Sessel direkt neben dem Baum. Wahllos griff sie nach einem der Geschenke, las das Etikett und reichte es anschliessend Dudley. Mit einer Sorgfalt, die Harry seinem Cousin überhaupt nicht zugetraut hätte, löste dieser das Papier und legte es anschliessend zur Seite. Im Päckchen befand sich ein kleiner Sack mit Schokofröschen. Neugierig sah Harry zur Seite. Er hatte Dudley zwar auch Süssigkeiten besorgt, aber keine Schokofrösche. Draco schaute allerdings Dudley an und meinte nur: „Die Karten zeigen verschiedene berühmte Zauberer, aber eigentlich sind Schokofrösche einfach eine ganz spezielle Süssigkeit." Harry musste ein Grinsen verkneifen. So konnte man die halblebendigen Schokofrösche natürlich auch bezeichnen, die wie echte Frösche wirkten und einen einzigen Sprung machen konnten, wenn man sie denn liess. Er selber hatte für Dudley eine Dose mit Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung besorgt.

Ein Geschenk nach dem anderen wurde verteilt und geöffnet. Von Hermine erhielt Harry das obligatorische Buch und von Ron ein Abonnement für „Quidditch monatlich". Neugierig hatte Harry aber auch auf die Geschenke geschielt, die Draco erhalten hatte. Viele waren es nicht gewesen. Von seinen Eltern hatte er einen Schal und ein Set mit seltenen Trankzutaten bekommen, Freunde, die ihm etwas schickten, schien er nicht zu haben und plötzlich schämte sich Harry, dass er nicht einmal eine Kleinigkeit für Draco hatte, nachdem es sogar Petunia gelungen war, noch etwas für den unerwarteten Gast zu besorgen. Schliesslich waren nur noch zwei Geschenke übrig. Ein kleines Kästchen in silbernem Papier und ein etwas grösseres, eckiges, das wie ein Buch aussah.

Petunia zögerte kurz und griff dann nach dem Kästchen. Sie warf einen Blick auf das kleine Stück Papier, das unter die Schleife geklemmt war und reichte es dann Harry. Das kleine Päckchen war leicht und irgendwie wusste er einfach, dass es von Draco sein musste. Noch bevor er die Schleife löste, sah er zu dem Slytherin. Draco beobachtete ihn mit einem sehr angespannten Gesichtsausdruck und bestätigte damit seine Vermutung, dass das Geschenk von ihm stammen musste. Das Gefühl von Scham, dass er überhaupt nichts für den Blonden hatte, verstärkte sich noch, als Harry vorsichtig die Schleife löste und das Geschenk auspackte. Zum Vorschein kam ein kleines Schmuckkästchen. Es war aus pinken Plastik und wirkte auf den ersten Blick unglaublich billig und muggelhaft. Fragend sah Harry zu Draco. Eigentlich war es doch unmöglich, dass Draco, der Reinblüter schlechthin, ein derart billiges Geschenk machte. Harry war so erstaunt, dass ihm das überraschte Erkennen entgangen war, das sich über Petunias Gesicht gezogen hatte, als sie das Kästchen gesehen hatte. „Mach es auf", schien Draco zu flüstern und so öffnete Harry vorsichtig den Deckel. Im Inneren lag auf einem verblichenen Samtkissen ein kleines Armband aus angelaufenem Silber. Von den einzelnen Kettengliedern hingen verschiedene Anhänger herab, wovon einer in verschnörkelten Buchstaben den Namen Lily formte. Harry musste mehrfach schlucken und starrte das Armband einfach an. Nur langsam drangen Dracos Worte zu ihm durch: „In den Sommerferien habe ich mit meiner Mutter die privaten Sachen von Professor Snape durchgesehen und dabei sind wir auf das Armband gestossen. Es muss wohl deiner Mutter gehört haben. Ich denke, Professor Snape hätte gewollt, dass du es bekommt, auch wenn ihr euch nicht sonderlich gut verstanden habt. Vielleicht kann dir deine Tante noch ein wenig mehr über die einzelnen Anhänger sagen." Draco verstummte plötzlich, als ob er mehr gesagt hätte, als er eigentlich wollte. Harry schluckte mehrfach, um den Kloss loszuwerden, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte. Wusste Draco überhaupt, was es ihm bedeutete, das Armband seiner Mutter zu bekommen, etwas aus ihrer Kindheit in den Händen zu halten? „Danke", brachte er nur heraus und seine Stimme zitterte stärker, als er es sich gewünscht hätte.

„Ich kenne das Armband, Harry", lenkte Petunia schliesslich die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich, „und wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir nachher ein wenig zu den einzelnen Anhängern erzählen, aber erst möchte ich dich bitten, das letzte Geschenk auszupacken. Es ist von Dudley und mir gemeinsam und vielleicht kannst du uns irgendwann verzeihen, wie wir dich behandelt haben." Damit reichte sie Harry das letzte Geschenk, das noch unter dem Baum gelegen hatte. Das Päckchen hatte fast das Format eines Buches, war aber auf der einen Seite deutlich dicker als auf der anderen und doch ziemlich schwer.

Harry zögerte einen kleinen Augenblick und löste dann die Klebestreifen, die das Papier auf den Seiten zusammenhielten. Als er das Papier zur Seite geschlagen hatte, blickte er auf ein dickes, in Leder gebundenes Album. Fragend sah er zu Petunia, die ihn seltsam unsicher anblickte. Langsam schlug er das Album auf und gleich auf der ersten Seite blickte ihm eine Familie entgegen. Ein Mädchen mit roten Zöpfen in Hogwartsschuluniform, aber noch ohne Häuserabzeichen, lächelte ihn mit aufgeregten, wenn auch etwas unsicheren Augen an. Hinter ihr standen ihre Eltern, die stolz in die Kamera sahen und daneben, mit traurigem Gesichtsausdruck noch ein Mädchen. „Das Bild wurde an dem Morgen gemacht, bevor unsere Eltern Lily zum Bahnhof gebracht haben." Petunias Stimme drang kaum durch den Nebel, der sich um Harrys Kopf gebildet zu haben schien. Langsam blätterte er das Album durch und stiess Seite für Seite auf neue Bilder seiner Mutter. Kinderbilder. Bilder von ihr, wie sie mit Petunia im Garten gespielt hatte. Bilder aus ihrer Schulzeit und später Bilder von ihr und Severus Snape, wie sie über Bücher gebeugt im Garten sassen oder sich unterhielten und ein paar Seiten weiter, zusammen mit James und den anderen Herumtreibern. Auf den letzten Seiten fanden sich zwischen den ganzen, unbewegten Fotographien ein paar wenige, auf denen die abgebildeten Figuren lächelten, ihm zuwinkten oder sich gegenseitig zu ärgern schienen.

„Danke." Das war alles, was Harry mit erstickter Stimme herausbrachte, aber Petunia schien auch so zu verstehen, was ihm das Album bedeutete, was es ihm bedeutete, dass sie ihm die Fotos geschenkt hatte, dass sie bereit war, ihm von ihren Erinnerungen an ihre Schwester Lily zu erzählen. Stumm reichte sie ihm ein Taschentuch und da erst bemerkte Harry die Tränen, die ihm über die Wangen gelaufen waren. Tränen, die wohl mehr aussagten, als Worte es jemals vermocht hätten. Das war der Moment, in dem Harry spürte, dass er seiner Tante und seinem Cousin verzeihen konnte. Sie waren trotz allem immer noch eine Familie und zum ersten Mal fühlte er sich ihr wirklich auch zugehörig und hatte das Gefühl, dass er in Zukunft hier, im Ligusterweg vier, immer ein Zuhause haben würde.

Mit einem lauten Knall explodierte die letzte Rakete über dem Vorgarten und liess Funken regnen. Neben ihm klatschte Natasha, die inzwischen mit Dudley verlobt war, begeistert in die Hände. Harry lehnte sich ein wenig mehr an den Mann, der neben ihm stand und seinen Arm um seine Schulter gelegt hatte. „Ein gutes, neues Jahr, Harry", flüsterte ihm dieser ins Ohr. Harry lächelte und legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des neben ihm stehenden Zauberers.

Ein Jahr war es jetzt her, dass er zum ersten Mal mit seiner Tante und seinem Cousin und, völlig unerwartet, auch mit Draco Weihnachten gefeiert hatte. Ein Jahr, in dem so wahnsinnig viel geschehen war. Den Weihnachtstag vor einem Jahr hatten sie mit dem Album, das er von seiner Tante bekommen hatte, auf dem Sofa vor dem Baum verbracht. Harry in der Mitte, links neben ihm seine Tante und rechts Draco. Dudley hatte sich ziemlich schnell entschuldigt und sich mit dem Telefon in sein Zimmer verzogen. Petunia hatte den ganzen Nachmittag damit verbracht, Harry von seiner Mutter zu erzählen. Irgendwann war auch die Sprache auf das Armband gekommen, das Draco in den Sachen von Snape gefunden hatte.

Lily und auch Petunia hatten zu Weihnachten beide so ein Armband bekommen. Der Schriftzug mit dem Namen war ein Geschenk von Petunia an Lily gewesen, genauso, wie diese ihrer Schwester ebenfalls einen Anhänger mit ihrem Namen geschenkt hatte. Wie allerdings Snape an das Armband gekommen war, das konnte Petunia auch nicht sagen. Am Wahrscheinlichsten war wohl, dass Lily es ihrem Freund irgendwann einmal geschenkt hatte, bevor ihre Freundschaft ein abruptes Ende gefunden hatte und als Petunia dann aufgestanden und in die Küche gegangen war, hatten Harry und Draco angefangen zu reden. Am Anfang hatten beide nicht so recht gewusst, was sie sagen sollten. So viel stand zwischen ihnen, so viel war in all den Jahren geschehen und es würde Zeit brauchen, um alles irgendwie aufzuarbeiten und doch war es ihnen gelungen, zumindest einen Anfang zu machen.

Die erste Zeit im Januar nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts war schwer für sie beide gewesen. Vor allem Ron hatte seine Schwierigkeiten damit gehabt, ihre Freundschaft zu akzeptieren, aber die Tatsache, dass er Harry bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen schon einmal im Stich gelassen und sich geschworen hatte, das nicht noch einmal zu tun, trug dazu bei, dass es ihm schliesslich gelang, zumindest so etwas wie einen Waffenstillstand mit Draco zu schliessen und als sie alle ihre Abschlussurkunde in Empfang nehmen konnten, waren Harry und Draco schon seit mehreren Wochen ein Paar, auch wenn nur ihre engsten Freunde und ihre Familien davon wussten.

Ihr Abschluss war jetzt schon ein halbes Jahr her. Harry hatte seine Ausbildung als Auror angetreten, während Draco angefangen hatte, mit seinem Vater zusammenzuarbeiten. Weihnachten hatten sie dann auch bei Dracos Eltern verbracht, Sylvester aber bei Petunia und Dudley.

Langsam verloschen die letzten Funken am Nachthimmel und Harry drehte sich dem neben ihm stehenden Mann zu. Sanft streiften seine Lippen dessen Wange, bevor er ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: „Dir auch ein gutes, neues Jahr, Draco."

ENDE


End file.
